Doki Doki Owari
by HOPErunsFOREVER
Summary: Forming a band was not what third year student, Yanagi Nozomu, had in mind when he joined the Literature Club. As a shut-in disillusioned with school life, Nozomu prefers the retreat of his computer. Graduation is in a few months, and he has yet to find any joy in the life of a student- until now. Will he find new meaning and make the most of the time that he has left?
1. 1: Hajimaru

1:Hajimaru

* * *

 _The beginning comes too fast_

 _The end comes too fast_

 _Every beginning is an end_

 _Every end is a beginning_

I should have slept earlier. Ughhhh. I opened my eyes, seeing the light filter in through the gaps between the blinds. I looked around my new room, seeing the piles of packed boxes and my laptop sitting on my desk. Sigh. That was a great game. Doki Doki Literature Club. The truth is, I just moved here last night. But being the loser I am, the first thing I did when I got here was take out my laptop and play that game. Until around 3 in the morning. And now, it's the first day at my new school! Yay! Just kidding. I hate school.

So here's the story: I'm a third year student, and I don't really get around much, if you know what I mean. I spent basically my entire school life doing homework, playing video games, and watching anime. Seriously, could it get any better? Except for the homework part, of course! Recently, my dad got a new job, so we had to move to a new town. Not that I care. It's just going to be like any other suburb, an endless loneliness. Not like the bustling, exciting city life, or the calming, community-oriented life of the countryside. It was just in between, with none of the good parts of both, but the bad ones. Besides, I'm graduating in a few months. Off to college!

"Nozomu! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" My mom shrieked from downstairs.

"Okay, mother!" I shouted, putting on my clothes and splashing a meager amount of water on my face. I went downstairs, into our new kitchen. "Morning."

My dad sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Nozomu! You ready for your first day? Got everything? Your brain?"

"Yeah!" I responded half-heartedly.

"Alright! Now remember, don't spend all day by yourself, studying. If you want to get married, you better go meet some girls!"

"Okay, okay." _All I need are those 2D ones!_

"Hey!" Mom objected. "Don't teach him bad! Nozomu, you better study hard now. You're going to college very soon, and you'll have to learn how to be independent. I don't want you slacking off and messing around with ladies, okay? Focus on your studies!"

"Yes, mom."

"Hey! I told you, you should let off of him sometime!" Dad shouted. Oh no, here we go again. I quickly grab my school bag and leave the house, my parents' screams behind me. Like a creature leaving its cave, my eyes narrowed in the blinding morning sun. _Ahhh._ Just another day in my boring life. Right? I examined my street for the first time in daylight. It was nice and peaceful, lined on both sides by small houses. Eh. Just like any other town. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

"E-eh? EHHH?"  
I turned to see a girl with short, light hair and a red bow. She was wearing the same school uniform as me.

"Are- you- the person living here!?" the girl asked, giddily jumping up and down.

"Y-yes."

"Yayyyyyy!" She cheered. "I'm Sayori! I live next door!"

Oh no. A 3D girl is talking to me! What do I do? Okay. Remember your training.

"Wow! That's cool!" I replied awkwardly. "I'm Nozomu. Nice to meet you."

"Yay! Finally, someone's here again!"

"Mm. Um, who was here before?" I asked cautiously.

"Ah, my childhood friend. He moved out a while ago. I've been sooo lonely! I hope we can be great friends!" Sayori smiled.

"Mm. Yeah!" OH MY GOSH DID A GIRL JUST ASK TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? Am I living in an anime or something?

"It looks like we go to the same school. Wow, you came just in time for the start after winter break! Come on! I'll show you the way!" Sayori ran ahead, motioning for me to follow. My heart beating fast, I did.

We passed by clean streets and convenience stores, pausing to grab a bun for for breakfast.

"Tastes good, right?" Sayori mumbled through her food.

"It's delicious!" I grinned. Is this seriously happening to me?

"Hold on…" Sayori took out her phone. "Oh NO! We're gonna be late!"

"Ahhhhhh! Let's go!" I shouted, panicking. We broke out into a run, and quickly made it to the school. Just like I expected, it was any old school. Whatever. No time to think! Gotta get to class!

"What class are you in?" Sayori asked, breathing heavily.

"Uhhhhh…" I replied, fumbling with my phone to check my notes.

"Hurryyyy!"

"Ah! 3-3!"

"Aw… I'm in 3-1! Well, it's over there. See you at lunch!" Sayori ran off to her class. Wow. That was fast! She basically asked me out! I quickly slid open the door of my class, panting.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!"

All eyes in the class turned upon me, including the really stern-looking middle aged woman teacher.

"Ahem. Yanagi Nozomu, right?" She asked coldly.

"Uh, yes!"

"Welcome to my class. I am Sato. Don't be late again. Now, please sit down over there, at the empty desk in the back."

"Mm." Wow, this sucks. Now everyone thinks I'm a delinquent. Well, who cares? It's not like I'm gonna know them for long. I sat down in the back, next to the window, which looked out across the schoolyard and the front gates. Sighhhhh. Here we go, boredom time!

The class was really boring, and I struggled to stay awake. Okay, I really should have slept earlier. Stay awake! Stay awake! I twirl my pen between my fingers. The girl sitting in front of me had really nice, long hair. It was so dark and luscious, and smelled like apples. If only… I could touch i- what am I thinking?

"Ehhhh… excuse me?"

Huh? What? The girl had turned around, and was talking to me! Her dark, deep eyes pierced into mine, and I felt my heart go doki-doki.

"Ah, yes?" I asked.

"Um… your pen is stuck in my hair," she said. I looked down, and saw that my twirling had gotten her hair all tied and knotted around my pen.

"AHHH SORRY!" I screamed.

"Yanagi-san! Keep it down!" Sato-sensei shouted.

"Yes!" I piped, lowering my head. The girl turned back around, facing the teacher. As class continued, I frantically tried to undo the hair, to no avail. Finally, it was time for lunch. The teacher and everyone else left for the cafeteria, leaving me and the girl.

She turned back around.

"I'm so sorry, miss, I-"

"It's okay," she said softly. "Here." She reached over with her hands and attempted to untie the knots of her hair. I tried to help her, and we worked in awkward silence.

"How- did it get stuck anyway?" She said timidly.

"Ummm, I was just falling asleep and twirling my pen, I didn't know what was happening! I'm serious!" I explained nervously.

"Oh!" The girl giggled, then suddenly covered her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry." She kept her head down, managing to untie one of the knots. Unnnnnnghhhhh. She's actually really cute. Reminds me of Yuri from- WAIT. THE GIRL WHO I MET EARLIER WAS SAYORI. Does this mean- um. WAIT. WHY AM I MEETING THEM IN REAL LIFE? AM I LIVING IN A FANFICTION OR SOMETHING? Is this seriously ha-

In my thoughts, I accidentally placed my hands over the girl's.

Our eyes widened as we realized what had just happened.

"Uhh…. SORRY!" I apologized, shrinking back my hands. The girl's face was blushing beet red.

"Ah…" She covered her face, looking away.

"I'm so sorry! Here! You can do it back to me!" I said, putting my hands out. Wait, what the heck? "Never mind! Ahhhh I'm so sorry!"

The girl slowly lifted her hands away from her face.

"It's fine!" She said shakily. "I'm sorry about my hair… it's causing so much trouble for you, and it's your first day too! Sorry…" She quickly continued untying her hair, hands shaking. Finally, my pen was free from its grasp, and we both let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Ahhhh. I lay back in my chair. It was getting hot in here!

"Ah, there you are! Nozomu-kun!" Sayori burst into the room, running up to me. "Where were you? Lunch is already almost over!"

"What? Sorry!" I replied hastily.

"What are you doi- eh? Yuri-chan?" Sayori asked, puzzled.

"It's not what you think!" Yuri stuttered. "His pen just got stuck in my hair." Sayori looked at me skepitcally.

"True!" I piped.

"Eh? Okay, whatever. Oh yeah! Yuri! We should get him to join our club! Natsuki said she baked cupcakes for us, since it's the first day returning from winter break!" Sayori said.

"W-what?" Yuri asked.

"Club? What club? Anime club?" I inquired. No, no! If it's some random club, then I can't join! I've gotta have as much time to stay in my room and watch anime as possible! Aughh, but I can't turn down an invitation from such a pretty girl….

"Come on, Nozomu! It's the Literature Club! It'll be bundles of fun! What do you say?"

Oh no, LITERATURE?

"Well… I'm not really good at literature," I mumbled. What are you doing? Don't give away a chance to be with cute girls!

"Aww, come on, please! Natsuki's making cupcakes! You don't have to be any good at literature!"

Wait. Hold on. Is this… the Doki Doki Literature Club? Cuz… No, no, no! This has to be a dream! Then again, I kinda want to see what it'll be like… I hope Monika is normal, though…

"Okay. Sure."

"Yayyy! Isn't that awesome, Yuri-chan?"

"Ahhhh. Yes," Yuri said, embarrassed.

After class, Yuri turned to me and forced a smile.

"Ah, Nozomu-kun! Here- I'll show you to the club," She blushed, quickly moving towards the door with long, graceful strides. I followed her, the the top floor, and into an unused-looking classroom.

"Yay! You're here!" Sayori said, leaping over and pulling me in front of the classroom. A short girl with pink hair and a tall blonde sat at the desks.

"Hi everyone, I'm Nozomu," I said nervously. As expected, there were only girls. "You must be Natsuki, and you're Monika."

"W-what? How did you know our names?" Natsuki blurted. Monika looked really puzzled.

"Well, there's this game I played, and you're all in it…"

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Ahhh, nevermind! Where are the cupcakes, Natsuki?"

"Hey! How did you know? Ahhh, here!" Natsuki produced a tray of cupcakes, and I took one. "I-I didn't make them for you," Natsuki said bashfully.

"I know! But thanks anyway!" I smiled, munching on the cupcake.

"S-so, Sayori said things about you," Monika said, leaning over to help herself to a cupcake.

"Is that so?" Oh my, seriously what am I thinking? Why I am acting so tough like this? I'm never like this. I guess it's because I know I'm in a dating sim?

"She said you were her new neighbor, and you're really cute!" Monika smiled sunnily, brushing a strand of golden hair from her face.

"Um. W-what?!"

"Iyaaaa, Monika-chan, don't tell him that!" Sayori shouted, feebly slapping Monika's arm. Monika giggled. "Wow, it's not like I suggested anything!" She said. Suddenly, Natsuki blurted in.

"Oh, I know why! Nozomu-kun, you played Doki-Doki Literature Club, right? That dumb game!" Natsuki said.

"What? Yeah! You girls are from it!"

"Sigh... Look, you're not in a dating sim or anything. This is real life! It's just that some dude just happened to decide to make characters that were exactly like us for his game… look, we're not gonna like fall in love with you anything just because you think you're the main character, okay?"

Well, that's that. It's just a regular club… I'm not dreaming… well, I guess I should just not join! Go back to playing the real game, where these girls will actually love me!

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Hey, Natsuki-chan, you shouldn't be so mean to him," Yuri said.

"Mean? I'm just getting his priorities straight. He's gotta know that this isn't a dating sim club, it's an actual literature club. Manga included."

"Well, at least be more welcoming to our gu-" GUUUUURRRRGGGG. "Iyaaaa!" Yuri squealed as her stomach growled. She had skipped lunch, as well as me!

"Teehee!" Monika giggled, trying to suppress herself. "Yuri! Did you not eat lunch?"

"No, she just needs to eat more food to keep that large package of hers operational," Natsuki shot.

"Hey, it's okay, Yuri-san," I said. "I didn't eat anything either."

"Mm." Yuri quickly took her bento out of her bag and opened it, beginning to eat. Wait. I didn't bring any lunch today! Guess I'll just eat cupcakes!

"Ah, did you not bring lunch today?" Monika asked.

"Nope! Don't worry, I'll just eat Natsuki's lovely cupcakes and turn fat!" I replied, grinning at Natsuki. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Aww, poor Nozomu," Sayori said, patting me on the head. I blushed. I was the center of attention for four girls! For the first time ever…

"Um, Nozomu-kun?" I turned to see Yuri, holding her bento out to me with both hands.

"Huh?"

"Here, have some of mine," She said. "I don't need to eat much."

"B-but it's yours! Sorry, I can't!"

"Take it!"

"Ahh… here, I'll just take a little bite." I reach over for her chopsticks, but instead of handing them over to me, she quickly snatched a ball of rice and seaweed, putting it into my mouth.

What? I stared in disbelief.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yuri shrieked. "Sorry! Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! I- waahhh!" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Wow, Nozomu-kun, you sure are a chick magnet," Monika remarked. LOL.

"Ehhh…. Thanks?" We spent the rest of the hour fooling around, and soon it was time to go home. I said bye to the others at the gate, and walked with Sayori back home, in the rapidly darkening winter light.

"That was fun, wasn't it? See?" Sayori asked, before leaving for her house.

"Yeah. It actually was," I replied.

"You coming back tomorrow?"

"Mm. I'm not sure."

"Come on! Pleaseeee?"

"I'll- think about it. See ya!"

"Okay. Bye-bye!"

That night, as I lay on my bed, I smiled. For the first time in my school life, I did not touch my computer that day. I went right to bed after finishing my homework, laptop closed where I left it. Hey. Maybe this thing isn't that bad after all. Hah! Imagine this- Me, having fun at school! Well, that's impossible. But wait- didn't I just have fun today? My heart began to beat fast. What is this strange feeling? It feels like- how I'd feel when I get a new game. Excitement. For a new day, a new adventure. Except, it's not in a game…

Doki-Doki Owari

*OP plays*

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Please read this story and enjoy! Follow, favorite, and please leave a review! Also, check out my Love Live fanfic, Uchiura no Kiseki!**


	2. 2: Every Day

2: Every Day

 **Hi everyone! Thank you for all of your follows and reviews; I really appreciate it! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Every day is a new day_

 _A new chance to smile_

 _A new chance to show love_

 _A new chance to receive it_

Augghhhh… another day of school… I rolled around my bed, moaning. Wait-

"It's another day of school!" I leapt from my bed, rushing to use the bathroom. I took a shower and meticulously put on my uniform, buttoning my blazer all the way up. I looked in the mirror, combing my hair. Hold on… why am I so happy all of a sudden?

All the events of yesterday came rushing back to me. The Literature Club, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika.

What is this strange feeling? I felt my heart beat fast, as I thought about the fun I had yesterday. Running to school with Sayori, Yuri feeding me food, hahaha! Maybe- maybe, I can... I hate to say this, but- maybe I can live a fun-filled student life!

Suddenly, I saw my computer on my desk. Oh, no! I forgot to log on to my game yesterday! Aughhh, all my online friends are going to be so angry! They probably kicked me from the clan! I quickly power on my computer and log on. Phew. I'm still in the clan, but… I recieved like ten messages, all saying "WHERE ARE U". Sigh. I replied to them, saying "SORRY I WAS TOO BUSY WITH HW YESTERDAY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN" . That was close! But… if every day was as fun as yesterday, then… that would mean… ahhh don't think about it! I quickly ran downstairs.

"Morning, mom, dad!" I greeted happily, wolfing down my breakfast.

"Wow, why are you so happy today? Did something happen yesterday?" Mom asked, confused.

"Haha! You havin' fun at school?" Dad inquired.

"Yeah! It's great! Well, see ya!" I waved goodbye and left the house, leaving my parents looking at each other in confusion. Okay, where's Sayori?

"Ah, Nozomu-kun! There you are! Morning!" Sayori came rushing over, smiling. Ahhhhh I felt so happy….

"Hi Sayori! You ready for another day of school?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hold on, you got a little something there," I said, noticing a grain of rice on the side of Sayori's mouth.

"Huh? Where is it?" Sayori stuck her tongue out, trying to find it. Hmmm… maybe I should brush it off for her! That would be cute! No, stop! It's too early for that! I can't creep her out!

"Ah, a little more…" Sayori stretched until she acquired the grain of rice.

"Got it!"

"Hahah!" I laughed. Sayori grinned, and we began our commute to school.

"So, what was the guy living there before me like?" I asked, as we walked upon the sidewalk.

"Well, he was pretty awkward, just like you!"

Welp. She just said I was awkward… I'm hopeless…

"But he was cute! Like you!"

"E-eh? Heh, thanks! You're… kinda cute too…" OH NO WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"Um." Sayori blushed, looking away. Nooooooo! Okay, I thought I could pull that off, because she's the cheerful, outgoing archetype, so she should be fine with being called cute! But…

"Ahh, sorry! I didn't mean that- wait no, I do mean that, but, like, not like, in a weird way, I-"

"Hehehe! It's okay, Nozomu!" Sayori piped, regaining her cheer. In what seemed like a moment, we had reached the school. Man, I wish we lived further away from school…

"See ya at lunch!" Sayori waved, skipping away. I entered my classroom, which was empty. Wow, I sure was early! I sat down at my desk, staring outside at the morning sky. I felt so… refreshed… like, normally, every morning I would just groan and try to get a few more minutes of sleep. But today, I felt different.

Students began to file in to the class, and I spotted someone who I had not noticed yesterday.

"Natsuki-san!" I called, leaping up from my seat. "Morning!"

Natsuki, setting her books down on her desk at the front of the classroom, looked up at me, disinterested.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

"Huh? Yeah, it's me! Wow, I didn't notice you were in my class! Also, thanks for the cupcakes yesterday!"

"No prob. What was your name again?" Natsuki asked, creasing her eyebrows.

Waahhhhh she doesn't remember my name?

"Nozomu! Yanagi Nozomu!"

"Oh, oh, okay. Hey. Oh look, it's the maiden of mystery, right there." Natsuki lazily pointed at the doorway, where Yuri was entering.

"Oh, it's Yuri!" I piped. "Hey!"

Yuri made eye contact, but quickly put her head down and rushed to her seat. What? Was she avoiding me? I sat back down.

"Hey, Yuri! What's up? You ready for more literature today?" I asked energetically.

"Mm." Yuri grunted, not turning to face me.

Nooooooo! What had I done wrong? See, this was exactly why I didn't want to get involved with 3D girls! They're always so bipolar, and stuff like this always happens! WAAHHHHH why do I have to creep out every single girl? Before I could say anything more, Sato-sensei walked in and class began.

* * *

Later was PE class. I didn't go yesterday, because I didn't get a PE uniform yet. But now, I received the blue tracksuit, and went over to the locker rooms to get changed. Ewww I was surrounded by a bunch of nasty guys… Suddenly, as I was putting on my shirt, I felt a shove from behind.

"Hey!" I turned to see a tall, buff dude, grinning.

"Hey there, kid," he chuckled. "Transfer student, eh? Haha, you better keep up with the rest of us!" He ran his hand through his bleached hair, looking me up and down. The other guys in the room were all snickering. Sigh. They think I'm a wimp, I guess. I mean, I am! But whatever, I've dealt with bullies before. It won't be long until I leave this place anyway! I ignored him and continued to change.

Our first task was to run around the track. Oh yeah, did I mention that I HATE PE? After two laps, I was done for. I collapsed on the grass, next to some random nerd who was also beat.

"You finished too?" I asked, panting heavily.

"Err, yes," he replied, pushing up his glasses. "Wow, another loser like me! Wanna be my friend? I'm Hokuto!" He held out his hand.

I took it. NOOOOO! I'm already one with the nerds!

"Hey. I'm Nozomu."

"Yes, I know! You were the one late to class yesterday! Who do you like?" He blurted.

"What? Excuse me?"

"Who do you like? I like Yuri," he said. "The girl that sits in front of you? Yup. Look, she's over there!" Hokuto pointed over to where Yuri was running around the track, her long legs moving with grace. Seriously, the girls get shorty-shorts while we get sweatpants?

"Wow, really?" I remarked. I felt a tinge of anger, for some reason. "Yeah, she's pretty cute." Then I remembered her awkwardness today, not saying anything to me and avoiding me. Would she act like that to Hokuto? Or just me….

"Hey, you done already?" I heard a voice above me. I looked up to see Natsuki, holding out a water bottle. Her face was tinged pink from the exercise, and beads of sweat trailed down her neck. It was pretty hot. "Here." She pulled me to my feet, giving me the water.

"Th-thanks," I said, surprised at her kindness.

"Heh! I'm not doing this for you," she shot, looking away. "Anyway, what are you doing here with Hokuto-kun?"

I turned to look at Hokuto, who grinned and waved at Natsuki, who frowned.

"Uh… nothing?"

"Why did I just know that you two were gonna end up together?" Natsuki muttered. Rip. So she placed me in the same category as that guy? I must be some trash-level stuff.

"Anyway, you seemed kinda sad today," Natuski continued. "I mean, is there anything wrong?"

"Wait, you saw me from all the way in the front of the class? That means you looked at me!" I remarked. Natsuki's eyes widened as she realized what she had implied.

"Hey! I was just stretching my neck, and I happened to see you all sad and angsty in the back, okay? Now tell me what's wrong!"

Wow, should I say it aloud? This kid Hokuto here just admitted his feelings for Yuri.

"Hey, Hokuto, can you hold on a sec? I need to discuss something private," I said.

"Eh? Sure thing man!" Hokuto erratically scooted away.

"It's Yuri. She's acting all awkward around me… Not like normally, but like I can feel her 'creeped out' vibes when she's around me… I don't know what I did to scare her…" I whispered, my lips brushing Natsuki's smooth strands of hair. Natsuki was sweating, but instead of pulling away from her, I felt like moving closer…

"Hey. Don't worry about it! You got this man! I believe in you!" Natsuki laughed, shoving me on the shoulder.

"W-what? You act like I'm trying to pick her up or something! I just don't want her to be all creeped out by me!" I objected.

"You what? You like Yuri too?" Hokuto shouted, appearing in between us.

"Hokuto!" Natsuki and I shrieked at the same time. "How much did you hear!?"

"Everything! What's all this about?"

"Dude, be quiet or she'll hear!" I whispered sharply, and we all glanced to see Yuri jogging toward us.

"Oh no, she's coming," Natsuki said.

"Look, dude, I don't like her, it's just awkwardness okay? Now shhhh!" I said to Hokuto, turning to greet Yuri, who suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw me. Before she could turn to leave, Natsuki ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Yuuuri, come here," she said, pulling Yuri over to me.

"Ah- wh- what are you doing?" Yuri asked, terrified, trying to resist.

"Ahem. Nozomu-kun here wants to know why you're acting all creeped out by him. He's really sad today because he thinks he did something to scare you."

"Woah…" Hokuto remarked. No, no! Why was Natsuki just saying all this aloud!? I didn't ask for all this drama this early on in the story!

"W-what?" Yuri said, covering her face with her hands. "He thought… that I was scared of him?"

"Uh, yeah. He's right here, you can talk to _him_ ," Natsuki said, pointing at me.

"Uh- um." Yuri nervously looked up, meeting my eyes. "You know, I'm so sorry, Nozomu-san! I- I'm sorry for what I did yesterday… I hope you can forgive me!" Yuri suddenly bowed in front of me.

Uhhh… what was she apologizing about?

"Umm… what are you apologizing about?" I asked.

"Ah, you forgot? You know, when I couldn't control myself and I just… fed… you…" Yuri blushed profusely, burying her face deeper into her hands.

"W-what? You're apologizing for that? Th-that was awesome!" I shouted. "I- wait I mean that was nice! You shouldn't apologize for that! I should thank you, Yuri."

"R-really? But I thought that I creeped you out and that you actually hated me and you were just talking to me this morning to be nice and I didn't want to trouble you further and-"

I don't know what I was thinking, but I hugged Yuri. It was a very cringey one at that, but it was a hug alright.

I wrapped my arms around her, putting my head to her shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered. "You're really kind, Yuri."

"W-WOAAAHHHHHH!" Hokuto screamed, mouth wide-open in shock. "What!?"

Natsuki was taken aback herself, staring wide-eyed.

I pulled away. "A-ah… Nozomu…" Yuri whispered shakily. Oh no… I hope I didn't make the wrong choice… What the heck was I thinking?

Yuri smiled. "Mm! No problem!" She said cheerfully. "Now _you_ can feed me today!"

WHAAAAAT?

"Oh, yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. Nooooo. Natsuki facepalmed herself. Hokuto looked like his soul had just escaped.

* * *

"WHAAAT?" Sayori exclaimed, when I told her the news at lunch. "Wow, you're so brave!"

"Heh, thanks," I replied. "You know, I'm not really used to this type of stuff. Like, drama."

"Mm, you look like that type of guy, no offense. I mean, it turned out alright, right? But I'm not sure if you handled the situation in the best way, hugging her like that…"

"Yeah, yeah. Like you have any experience in that field, either."

"What? Of course I do! Wait… never mind…." Sayori muttered.

"Huh? What happened? Did you have a boyfriend or something? Was it the guy that used to live at my house?"

"What!? No! I said never mind."

"Hey, but-"

"Hello, everyone!" Monika said, sitting next to me with her lunch. "You two having fun together?" She asked, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Sayori blurted. "Hey, you know what happened today? Nozomu hugged Yuri-chan!"

"Ehhh? You hugged Yu-"

"Shhhh!" I quickly placed a hand over Monika's mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," I said, pulling it away. "Not so loud, okay? Aughhh, why am I making so many blunders today?"

"Heheh, you're so nervous, Nozomu," Monika said. "Maybe it's because it's the first time you're around so many pretty girls! I'm sure it's hard to control your hormonal tendencies!"

"W-what? How do you know? What if I told you I already had like five girlfriends?"

"We all know that's not true," she replied, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed, appearing and sitting across from us. "That was some weird stuff back there." Suddenly, Yuri appeared at the table, and we all fell silent.

"Uh, hi guys," she said quietly, sitting next to Natsuki.

"Hi Yuri!" Sayori replied. Monika lifted her eyebrows at me. Sayori nudged my side with her elbow. "Hey! Do it!" she whispered.

"What? No!" I whispered back, a little too loud.

"Hm? Do what?" Yuri asked, concerned.

"AHH ummm… um…"

"Oh! Uh, I was just telling him to do his homework! Heheh," Sayori chuckled, scratching her neck.

"No, no! Of course I do my homework!" I shouted. "No, it's just that she wanted me to…" I snatched a ball of rice with my chopsticks and reached over the table, positioning it at Yuri's mouth. "... feed you…."

"H-huh?" Yuri began to panic. "N-Nozomu-san, you're… actually following my suggestion? Ah…" She opened her mouth timidly, cheeks blushed red. I gently inserted the rice into her mouth, and drew my chopsticks away, hands shaking.

"Uh, AWKWARRRRD!" Natsuki blurted. WAAHHHH that was so weird!

"Unnnnngghhh!" I instinctively buried my face in Monika's shoulder, hiding my embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, this is too cute," Monika said, patting my head.

"I know right…" Sayori remarked as she tried to calm the shell-shocked Yuri.

* * *

After class, Yuri turned to me.  
"Hey! Shall we go to club?" She asked kindly.

"Ah! Yes!" I stood up, grabbing my bag. "Let's go!" I headed for the door, Yuri following closely.

"Hey, wait for me!" Natsuki exclaimed. We went to our clubroom, where Sayori and Monika were already fooling around. I mean, that's what we do in the club, right?

"Hey guys!" Sayori called as we entered. We sat down at the desks.

"Sooo, what are we going to do today?" I asked. "I mean, none of us wrote any poems, right?"

"Actually, I did," Sayori said, taking out a piece of paper. "I actually wrote it for you, Nozomu-kun. I mean, I don't know, but, meeting you yesterday kinda inspired me to write something. It's not much, but it's kinda about… every day, but making every day _not_ every day, if you know what I mean. Yeah I don't know how to explain it, but it's just that… just like how yesterday was your first day here, all excited and fun and all… you know, after a while, we just fall into the daily routine of things. Nothing is fun or exciting anymore. You get really tired with life sometimes. But if we looked at each day as the start of an adventure, like Nozomu's first day, then think how much fun we would have!"

Yeah, that's true. I've been dealing with that problem for my whole life.

"Anyway, here it is!"

 _Every day is a new day_

 _A new chance to smile_

 _A new chance to show love_

 _A new chance to receive it_


	3. 3: Belong

3: Belong

 **Here's the next chapter, everyone! I hope you enjoy! Please follow and leave a review! Tell your friends!**

* * *

 _If I can stay, is this my home?_

 _Is it where I'm from, or where I am?_

 _To be with you all_

 _In a place where I belong_

In what seemed like a moment, my first week of school had come to an end. I walked with haste to the clubroom, passing by students chattering about their Friday night plans. Monika appeared swiftly beside me.

"Good afternoon, Nozomu-kun!" She said in a sing-song voice, smiling.

"Oh, hi Monika! Wow, you usually are already in the clubroom by now," I said.

"Yeah, I was just practicing some piano."

"Oh yeah, you play piano! You do that in the game, too. I would like to hear you sometime! You're really good!"  
"Ehe...how did you know, if you never even heard me play…"

"Well, you're great in the game… whatever," I shrugged awkwardly.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I heard a gruff voice say. In front of me was the large jock from PE, surrounded by two equally ugly cronies. "New kid's hangin' with the school babe! Hahaha!" He laughed. Seriously? This guy needs to get a life. Who finds enjoyment in being a stereotypical jerk?

"Hey, Katsuo, stop calling me that!" Monika said, frowning. "Nozomu's my friend!"

"Wooooo! Stop cheating on Takamura-san, Monika-sama!" Katsuo jeered, approaching me.

"Hey, kid," He said in a low, threatening voice, "You better know your place here. You're an outsider. You don't belong here. Keep your hands off our women, or you'll be hurt."

Wowww, so scared! LOL! That's what I wish I said, but to be honest, I'm not exactly what you call the brave type, so I just muttered "Ok."

"Ugh, leave us alone," Monika shot, and pulled me away by the arm.

"Nozomu-kun, don't listen to them. They're just trying to get to you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for standing up for me," I said.

"Mm, of course. Nozomu, you gotta stand up to these guys. You can't just let someone push you around and ruin your experience here. Trust me, not all of the people here are like that. You do belong!" Monika put her hand on my shoulder, a concerned expression reading into my face.

"Thank… you…" I muttered, feeling a warmth in my heart. We entered the club room, where we were greeted by the rest of the Literature Club.

"Hey! It's Friday, everyone!" Sayori cheered.

"Yeah!" Natsuki agreed.

"I made some tea for you guys," Yuri said, placing a tray of hot oolong tea on the desk.

"Wow, I love oolong tea!" I said, grasping the cup and taking a swig. "YAAAAA! IT'S HOT!" I screamed, placing the cup down. "NOO! I burned my tongue…."

"Are you okay?!" All of the girls said at once, attacking me like a pack of wolves.

"I'm good, I'm good," I said, pulling on my scalded tongue.

"I'm sorry about that," Yuri apologized.

"No, it's my fault… I always burn my tongue…."

"That's why you should blow it first. Here." Yuri took my teacup, blowing softly across the surface. Then she lifted it to my lips, and I took a timid sip.

"Mm. It's great!"

Yuri giggled. "See?"

"Okay, okay, you're cute," Natsuki interrupted. "Now are we gonna like do anything in this club other than mess around?"

"Yeah, of course, if you'll only read my book recommendations," Yuri shot back.

"I don't read anything!" Sayori piped, as if brought out of a daydream.

"Well, I'm not sure if my tastes will suit everyone," Monika pondered aloud.

"Really? What do you read?" Natsuki said.

"Well, romance," Monika replied.

"Hey, I love romance," I said. Of course! You know, all those dating sims…

"Really?" Monika said, interest peaked. "What have you read?"

"U-uh…" Doki Doki Literature Club LOL!. "Not much…"

"That's okay! Like what?"

"Um. Never mind."

"Okay… hey, what about you, do you have any recommendations, Nozomu?"

"Nope. Nothing. I'll do some poking around the llibrary, maybe. But, I have a poem for you guys today! Here!" I took a paper out of my bag, displaying it in front of everyone. Sayori snatched it from my hands, eyes browsing the paper.

"Aww, Nozomu, it's so sweet!" She remarked. "Don't worry, you belong here!"

"This is great," Yuri said, reading over her shoulder. "'To be with you all, in a place where I belong'... Are you, maybe, saying that… you like it here? With… us?" Her dark almond eyes glanced up at me, as if she could see through my mind.

I gulped. Yeah, that's exactly what I meant in the poem. For the first time, I found a place I could belong- so far from home. Well, my old home.

"Where is home?" Monika inquired, after she read it. "It's asking that question. It's really good. Do we call home where we are born, or where we belong? What if we live somewhere where we don't belong? Can we call it our home?"

"Wow, that's very philosophical and all, but I just like the fact that you left an oil stain on the paper right here," Natsuki remarked bluntly, pointing to a gray circle on the poem.

"Oh… yeah… I was eating chips…" I said in defeat.

"I knew it! They're barbecue flavored, too!" Natsuki sniffed the paper. Rip, now they think I'm a messy person!

"I-it's not what you think! I don't usually eat chips while writing! I mean, I was just soooo hungry at that time! I couldn't help it…"

"Aw, that's okay," Sayori said. "I do that sometimes too!" She grinned. "Speaking of being hungry, I'm hungry right now!"

"You're hungry already?" Monika asked, in shock.

"I'm hungry too!" I said, eager to put stuff into my mouth.

"Me too!" Natsuki added, shooting her hand into the air.

"Yuri? Don't tell me…"

"Well, I didn't have much for lunch…." Yuri muttered, tapping her fingers together.

Monika sighed. "Well, what would you say if we got dinner together tonight? I mean, it's Friday."

Our eyes all lit up in response.  
"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay, okay, what do you guys want to eat?"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Hokuto, the nerd. He pushed up his glasses, smiling while gaping at Yuri, revealing his buck-teeth.

"Hey guys! Can I join the club?!" He blurted.

"No, no, no!" I said, quickly rising and pushing the door closed against him.

"Hey, Nozomu-kun! Why are you doing that?" Sayori said.

"Sorry! Applications are closed!" I shouted through the door.

"Come on!" Hokuto's muffled voice sounded.

"Look, I get you're a cool guy and all, but we have a limit of five members!"

"Ahh, fine," Hokuto replied, footsteps receding.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Sayori said, annoyed. "He's a nice guy!"

"Well… to be honest, I kinda like it here with just you guys," I said.

"Aww, that's okay! Nozomu just wants to get comfortable with us first," Monika said, putting a hand on Sayori's shoulder. Nooo, I don't want them to see me as a jerk, but the truth is, I really, really would not like Hokuto interrupting my time with these girls. I know, it's mean, but… you'd understand if you're a guy.

"Oh okay," Sayori said. She suddenly smiled. "Well, if you want to be comfortable with us, you're gonna have to stick with us wherever you go! We're a family now and this is your home!"

"What is this?" Natsuki said, cringing.

"I'm just saying, if that's the way Nozomu wants it, then that's the way it'll be! We all have to be really close with each other, like family. We're gonna look out for each other, and keep each other happy!"

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?" Monika asked.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now are we going to decide where to eat?" I interrupted.

"Well, what do you like?" Natsuki questioned.

"Um, I don't know any of the restaurants around here."

"Oh, I know! There's this nice cheap restaurant near my place," Yuri suggested. "They have everything, from burgers to dumplings."

"That sounds great!" I said, rubbing my tummy.

"Sure! Let's go!" Monika called, and we packed up, leaving the room. "Ah, hold on. Nozomu, can you take this paper to the student council room? It's the member application form you filled out yesterday."

"Oh, okay," I replied, taking the paper. "Where is that?"

"Sorry! I'll take you there!"

"No, I can! He's used to walking with me, because we walk to school every morning," Sayori blurted, grabbing my arm. "Let's go!" We walked down the hallway, leaving a confused Monika in our wake. We went up a flight of stairs and down another hallway, coming to the student council room. Sayori beat me at opening the door, which lead into an office with multiple large desks piled with paperwork. Students were milling about the room. We approached the center desk, at which sat a guy, wearing a soft and picturesque expression.

"Hello," he said in a songlike voice. "What brings you here today?"

I looked beside me, and saw that Sayori was shaking nervously.

"Is that the president?" I whispered.

"Yesh. His name is Takamura. VERY cool. You know his light-brown hair is natural?"

"Oh-kay…"

"Ah, Takamura-sama, my friend here wants to turn in his club member application." Sayori motioned to me, who presented the paper to Takamura.

"Ah, yes, the Literature Club," he said calmly, brushing back his light hair. "I heard that Monika is in this club."

"Yeah, she is," I said. Wait, earlier, Katsuo the bully was teasing Monika about cheating on Takamura! Could they be….?

"Wow, how nice. Tell her that I said hi," he said.

"Uh, okay. Bye!" I quickly turned and left.

"Wait, Nozomu!" Sayori called, running after me. We met up with the others at the school gate.

I looked up, taking a breath of the fresh evening air. The sky was a dark blue, with traces of orange on the horizon, blending into green. Darkening silhouettes of high-rise buildings marked the downtown area, and quaint houses spread out into the distance. We walked down the slope leading to our school. The weather was nice, even though it was still January. I haven't said this before, but my town is in Miyazaki Prefecture, on the southern island of Kyushu. I moved from Nagoya, which is much farther northeast, but before Tokyo.

Anyway, we took the bus to another neighborhood, about fifteen minutes away.

When we got off, it was already dark.

"The restaurant should be three blocks away," Yuri informed. We ambled through the youthful night, passing by the occasional pedestrian.

"So how was Takamura?" Monika asked suddenly. I had wanted to ask her what her connection to him was, but I was afraid to pry to deep.

"Well, he's pretty cool, I guess."

"Really? Thanks! Just so you know, earlier, when Katsuo, that big dude, made fun of me about cheating on Takamura with you? That was not true at all. He's not my boyfriend or anything."

"Oh, okay! That guy looks like a womanizer."

"Hey! He's really kind and sweet," Monika objected. "I still really like him. He always wants me to join the Student Council with him, but I'm too busy. I told him he could join our club if he wanted to, but he said that he was too busy as well."

"Oh... " I responded.

"What, you don't like him?" Natsuki interrupted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I can tell by the way you describe him. Not saying that I like him either." Natsuki shook the hair from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no hating," Sayori said.

"Guys, we're here," Yuri said, changing the topic. The restaurant was nice and warm looking, with red-colored booths inside.

"Looks pretty popular," I remarked, noting the crowd.

"Yep! I'm telling you, it's great!" Yuri smiled. "Come on! Let's get a seat!"

We entered the restaurant, taking a booth next to the window.

"Here are your menus," the waitress said, passing them out.

"Thanks," I said, reaching out to receive my menu, when my fingers brushed against the waitress'. "Sorry."

She shrunk back for a second, looking at me in embarrassment. She brushed a strand of her black hair away, bowing slightly and adjusting her yellow uniform.

"No problem," She said in a small voice, leaving.

"Woah, woah, woah! Nozomu! What are you doing, hitting on the waitress!?" Natsuki said, laughing.

"Hey! Stop being so loud!" I scorned. I was surrounded by Natsuki on my right and Yuri on my left, facing Monika and Sayori.

"I'm just kidding," Natuski giggled. "So what do you guys want? I think I want these dumplings."

"I'll have a burger!" Sayroi said lively.

"Hmmmm… what do you want, Nozomu?" Yuri asked. "You should try the udon noodles. They're great!"

"Okay, I'll take that. How 'bout you?"

"I'm getting the same thing! Monika?"

"Oh, I'll just share some of you guys' food," Monika said.

"What? No! Monika, you can't be one of those girls who just eat like three bites and turns full!" I objected jokingly.

"Haha! Well, okay, since you're here, I'll get some rice and curry." Monika smiled. "Don't worry! I raid the soft-serve machine like gold."

"Really? That's awesome!"

We placed our orders, the waitress acting super shy when she talked to me. In a moment, our food arrived.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Sayori said. "And it came so fast! What special powers do you have, Nozomu? You probably made that waitress so nervous she worked super speed!"

"Nah, it's nothing. Let's eat! Itadakimasu!" We dug in, busily indulging our taste buds.

"Wahhhh! How is this so good?!" Natsuki squealed. "Here, Nozomu-kun! Try one of the dumplings!" She snatched a dumpling and popped it into my mouth, enticing a glare from Yuri.

I bit down on the soft, flour skin, feeling the meat and juices burst into flavor.

"Wow. It really is great."

"Yeah, I know right? And they look so cute!"

"Just like you!" Sayori said happily, while munching through her large burger.

"Hey!" We all laughed, and I got up to refill my soda. When I sat back down, Yuri turned to me and smiled.

"Nozomu-kun, what was your old home like?" She asked. "Did you leave behind a lot of friends?" The other girls all leaned in to hear my reply.

"Well, it was pretty average. I just did my thing. I mean, I was a very pessimistic and shut-in guy. I didn't really get around much, so I didn't have much friends, except for a few gaming buddies."

"Oh." Yeah…, but it's the truth….

"Well, there was this one time… this girl… I thought we had a good thing going on and everything. She came up to me one day, and we talked a lot. She always dreamed of going overseas, and living in a huge mansion. I said that we should raise money together, and maybe we could share that mansion."

"Woooo, spicy!" Natuski remarked.

"The thing is, this girl, Momoko, she was always very kind and cheerful. I mean, I actually stopped playing video games during our times together. But one day, she introduced me to her new boyfriend, and I was devastated. I mean, I know I didn't claim her, but I just felt that all my efforts were for naught. All the times we shared, and she just cast me aside like a piece of dust! That's why I only like 2D girls."

"Aw, that's too bad…" Monika said, swallowing a spoon of rice.

Then I realized what I had just said.

"I mean, that was before," I continued. "I'm here now, with you guys, so things are bound to change. Forget what I said about that 2D girl thing! Heheh!"

"Okay, okay. I hope you find happiness here!" Monika said.

"Aww, you remind me of me," Yuri said softly, sipping her soup. "I'm actually really like you, too. I have a story similar to that, you know!"

"Woah, really?"

"Yep! But I don't know if I want to tell it yet. Sorry…." Yuri looked down, continuing to eat.

"Oh, that's okay! Hey, wanna get some ice cream, guys?"

"Sure!"

We went over to the soft-serve machine, where I got a huge cup of melon-flavor, topped with white chocolate syrup.

"Woah, that's a lot," I remarked, seeing Monika's double cups.

"Teehee! Told you I love ice cream!" She said teasingly.

"Er, excuse me, sir," I heard, and turned to see the waitress from earlier. "Would you like some mints?"

I smiled. "Sure!"

"Here," she said, taking out a mint from her basket.

"Thanks!"

"Actually, take another one." She gave me another one.

"Err, thanks!" We went back to our seats, where we continued to eat our ice cream.

"Well, I think you're really cool," Natsuki said, out of the blue. "I was apprehensive at first, about a boy joining our club, but I guess you're okay."

"Aww, thank you, Natsuki-chan! Thank you all for accepting me. You know, I've never felt like this before; like I belonged somewhere. Thanks, guys, for helping me find my new home." I felt goosebumps rise on my skin, as I felt my heart lurch for these heavenly girls.

"No problem, Nozomu-kun," Yuri whispered, slowly reaching out and tapping me on the shoulder lightly.

We were ready to pay the check, when Monika announced, "Guys, don't worry about the check! I've got it!" She pulled out a credit card from her emerald green wallet.

"What? No!" The rest of us shouted in unison. Wow, Monika must be wealthy!  
"It's my treat," She said, signing the check. "I mean, it's my turn to contribute to the amazing time we had today. Like, Yuri suggested the place, Natsuki pointed out the oil stain, causing us to come up with the idea to eat out, Sayori escorted Nozomu to the Council room so we could make it here quickly, and Nozomu… well, you wrote the poem. And also, you're here."

"W-what does that mean?"

"The truth is," Sayori explained, "Before you came, our club was kinda down. We were getting kinda sidetracked, and didn't really know if we were going to continue our club. I mean, everyone is so busy with college applications and everything, we just lost hope. But since you came, we're definitely going to keep going. Right, guys?"

"Yup!" The other girls replied.

"So that's why we should all owe our thanks to Nozomu, the hope of the the Literature Club!" Monika said.

We went back out into the night, which had turned quite cold. The stars shone in the sky, bright and numerous as the hope I was feeling at that moment. I wasn't cold, but warm, from the happiness that I felt.

"So, you live near here, Yuri?" I asked, as we were saying goodbye to her at the stop.

"Mm-hm! Just around the block. Hey, maybe you could come over sometime! I mean, you guys!" Yuri suggested sweetly, her half-smile conveying an expression of nervousness and expectation.

"Oh, that'll be great! I'd love too!" I replied. "Well, see ya later!" We got onto the bus, and finally, Sayori and I were the last stop. We walked down our street, joking and laughing.

"Ahh, if only these times could last forever," Sayori remarked, walking to her door.

"Yep," I replied, waving goodbye.

If only they could.

 _If I can stay, is this my home?_

 _Is it where I'm from, or where I am?_

 _To be with you all_

 _In a place where I belong_


	4. 4: Spark

4: Spark

 **Hi! Thank you for all your reviews, and keep the follows coming! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 _A spark in an instant_

 _Can start a fire_

 _Burning bright,_

 _Through the night_

"Nozomu! You have a visitor!" Mom's voice called from downstairs. What? A visitor? I quickly got dressed, running downstairs.

"Who is it?" I called, approaching the doorway.

"Some chick," Dad replied, grinning. Wow, you really got some game, son!"

"If that's your girlfriend, Nozomu, you're in big trouble!"

I opened the door to reveal Sayori, standing there with a grin on her face.

"Mom, it's the girl from next door! What are you talking about?"

"Goooood morning, Nozomu-kun!"

"Hey Sayori! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well…" Sayori tapped her fingers together, a nervous expression on her face. "It's the weekend, and I was wondering if… you were free…"

"E-ehhhh? Of course, of course I'm free!"

"Yay! That's great! Did you finish your homework yet?"

"Ummm, no… but it's okay. Don't worry about it!"

"Hahah me too! Why don't you come over for a while? My parents just left for work!"

"Really? Sure! Mom, Dad, see you later!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to study with my friends! Don't worry about it!"

I quickly left the house, closing the door behind me. The blue sky greeted me with sounds of chirping birds and a light, sweet breeze.

"It's such a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Sayori remarked, motioning for me to follow her.

"Yeah, the weather is really nice." We walked to her door and entered, revealing a house much like my own.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Sayori asked, eyeing me fondly.

"Nope!"

"Yay! I can eat with you! Hold on, let's go to my room first. I need to change out of my pjs." Sayori's room? Waaaaat? We walked up the stairs and into her small room. Her bed with pink sheets sat in the corner, and numerous drawers were spaced around. A desk stood with stacks of papers and pictures on top.

"Sorry, I'll get changed real quick. Stay here!" Sayori grabbed some clothes and ran out the door. I sat alone, glancing about the room. Woah. This is where Sayori sleeps… I walked over to her wooden desk. What? I looked at one of the pictures. Sayori was wearing a small white dress, standing upon a sunny beach. Her hair was long, trailing down her arms. A beautiful, calming smile adorned her face, and next to her was a boy.

A boy? He looked pretty average, donning an awkward grin and an arm around Sayori.

"S-Sayori…" she had a guy before? Could he be… the guy who used to live in my house? I mean, she seemed pretty fond of him… but wow, Sayori does look really pretty in this picture. I wonder why she cut her hair... Hold on. A thought suddenly popped into my mind, and I suddenly ran to one of her drawers. What if the events in the game will become reality? Please, don't have a rope in here! Please! I nervously pulled open the drawer.

Inside was a collection of underwear.

Um. Errr…. wait, what if there's a rope buried underneath this pile? I slowly reached forward with my hand, trembling. My eyes were glued upon the pink, white, and purple pieces of cloth before me. What am I doing? No, I have to make sure! I rammed by hand into the pile, exploring its depths with my fingers. Ahh, there's probably nothing in here… but still….

"Nozomu-kun! What are you doing?!" Sayori screamed, standing in the doorway.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, falling upon the floor. "S-Sayori! I'm not doing anything! You don't understand!"

Sayori strode over to her drawer, digging through it.

"What did you take?!" Sayori turned on me, fury gleaming in her eyes. She was dressed in short shorts, which exposed the length of her legs, and a white and red ringer tee.

"Nothing, I swear!"

Sayori pushed me to the floor, pouncing on me. She pinned my arms down.

"Show me your hands!"

"Here! There's nothing!"

Sayori stuffed her hands into my pockets, feeling every corner.

"Ah- ah- S-Sayori!" The girl moved about on top of me, patting my body down. When she was satisfied, she brought her face to meet mine. I could feel her fair fall and tickle my face.

"I never knew you were such a pervert," Sayori whispered breathily, grinning slyly. I realized how awkward the position we were in was, and I instantly began to blush. Her eyes transfixed me, and her smile took my breath away.

"I'm… not a pervert…" I muttered helplessly.

Sayori giggled. "Don't worry, Nozomu-kun. Your secret's safe with me." She got off of me, brushing the hair from her face.

"No, seriously… you know, you hang yourself in the game and all, so I was just checking to see if you had a rope… I thought it would be in the drawer…"

"I whaat?!" Sayori emoted, hands on her hips.

"Well, it's just a game…"

Sayori sighed. "Nozomu, you really need to get out more… and anyway, even if you were looking for a rope, what was with that face when you were digging through my junk?"

"Wh-what face!?"

Sayori mimicked a perverted grin, raising her eyebrows and making perverted laughing sounds.

"I didn't do that!"

"You should see yourself…"

"Anyways, what happened to breakfast?"

"Ah, I was thinking of going out. We can go to the western-style diner out downtown. Come on! We gotta catch the train!"

"Seriously? I'm going to be broke," I remarked, following Sayori out of the room.

We walked for about twenty minutes to the nearby station. It was small, with a wooden waiting platform. The overhang was broken in places, and the railroad crossing poles were rusting white. A large amount of old posters and announcements were pinned onto the wall, and a lone vending machine stood next to the bench. A few other people were there, waiting for the train. About fifteen feet away, I noticed a familiar figure standing, hands behind her back. It was Yuri!

"Hey, Sayori-san, Yuri-san is here!"

"Shhh! I know, I saw her!" Sayori hushed, putting a finger to her mouth.

"What? Why are you trying to hide? Hey! Yuri-san!" I walked over to Yuri, waving.

"No!" Sayori shouted, then covered her mouth. "I mean, hi Yuri-chan!" Sayori came following me.

Yuri turned to see us, her long hair spilling over her shoulders as she did so.

"Ah, Nozomu-kun, Sayori-chan! Morning!" She called, in a voice as crisp as the morning air.

"H-hi, Yuri," I replied, my eyes instantly scanning her outfit. She was wearing a white shirt with a purple cardigan, and a tiny pink skirt. Her thin white socks climbed up to her knees. A purple bow adorned her neatly combed, straight hair. A small amount of pink lipstick adorned her lips, and her cheeks were slightly blushed. I gulped. Wow, Yuri really is beautiful.

Yuri probably noticed me checking her out, because she began to blush and fingered the edge of her skirt nervously.

"Ah… Nozomu-san…" She said awkwardly.

"Um, Nozomu? Are you going to like stop staring at Yuri-chan's body already?" Sayori blurted, waving a hand across my vision.

"Sayori! What? When did I ever do that?"

"Um, your eyes were like double their normal size, especially when you saw her legs."

"Hey! Don't tell lies like that! I was just… admiring her outfit!"

"Yuri-chan," Sayori said, "You shouldn't let yourself be so easily violated by men like that! Do something! Like, slap Nozomu in the face!"

"Bu-but… I don't want to slap him... he's nice…" Yuri replied.

"Yuri, just so you know, I wasn't doing anything weird, okay?" I stated.

"Mm. I know," she answered, even though we both knew the truth.

Just then, the train arrived, and we got on. I sat between the two girls, attracting the envious glances of a nearby group of boys.

"Wait, why are you here, Yuri?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! I was going to go downtown to the bookstore. I'm looking for books that we can all read!"

"Wow! Thanks, Yuri! We were going to eat breakfast," Sayori said.

"Erm, eating out again? But we just ate so much last night… Wait, why are you two just going by yourselves?" Yuri asked suspiciously.

Sayori looked at me with a half-smile. "Ahhah… well… we were… having a new neighbor outing? I dunno."

"Um, yeah! Uh huh! But, I would be really, really happy if you came with us, Yuri," I said kindly, tilting my head at Yuri beside me. "OW!"

Sayori elbowed me hard in the side, and the commotion attracted the eyes of everyone in the train.

"Sayori! Why'd you do that!?"

"Ahah, sorry! Nevermind! Yuri… but you ate so much last night! You don't want to gain weight, do you?" Sayori said mischievously, bending over me and poking Yuri in the belly.

"Iyaahh!" Yuri squealed. "Well… no…"

"No, no, stop it Sayori! Yuri-san, I would be really happy if you came. Please." I looked at her in the eye. Sayori, looking defeated, sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Okay," Yuri decided. "But I won't eat that much."

"Yay! I'll go with you to the bookstore after, too!" I said happily.

After around thirty minutes, we arrived downtown. There was a bustle of people at the station, and we emerged into a large crossing surrounded by high-rise buildings. Overpasses crossed the streets, and electronic advertisements flashed upon glass walls.

We entered a restaurant in the second floor of one of the buildings. It was packed, and filled with booths and tables. The windows offered a view of the busy streets. We picked a seat, and I ordered bacon and eggs.

"Mmm, this is good," I said, my mouth full. I looked over at Yuri, who nibbled on a singular piece of toast. "You want some of mine? You look hungry," I offered.

"Umm…" Yuri stared down my bacon, and her stomach growled. "A little, please…"

"There we go! I knew you wanted it," I said happily, forking a piece of bacon over.

"Wow… this is really good…" Yuri remarked, munching blissfully. Suddenly, my eyes trained on the back of a man's newspaper, sitting at the table behind us. The newspaper showed a picture of a high school girl, standing on a stage with a guitar. She was singing into a mic, and behind her were other members of a band. The headline read: NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL ROCK BAND COMPETITION: APPLICATIONS ARE OPEN! BANDS ARE JUDGED BASED ON: MUSICAL PERFORMANCE AND LYRICAL ART.

"A band competition, huh," Sayori said. "Huh. If only we had a band. That would be fun! But the thing is, only Monika and I know how to play instruments."

"Wait, you play an instrument, Sayori?" I asked, surprised.

"Huh? Yeah, I play the drums," she replied. She twirled her fork between her fingers, and air drummed a quick beat.

"Dang! I never knew that! That's so cool!" I remarked. "I wish I could be like that!"

"Eh, it gets boring when you're just playing by yourself. I'm thinking of selling my drum set before I go to college."

"No! Don't do that… I mean, you could get Monika to play with you!"

"Yeah, but she usually just likes to play solo piano. So, I'll just leave her be…"

"Ehe, guys, can we go check out the bookstore now? I really want to find this book," Yuri interrupted. "Sorry."

"Okay, let's go, guys," I said, rising. We left the restaurant, and crossed the street to the bookstore. It was a pretty large bookstore, and we split up after we entered.

Hmm, I'll go check out some manga… I went over to the manga section, and began to browse the selections. A worker came over to me, smiling.

"Do you need help looking for anything?" She asked. Wow, she was a looker! Aww, man… I can't tell her what section I'm looking for! She'll be creeped out by me…

"Uh, no! I'm fine, thank you!" Okay. The worker gone, I began to pry through the manga. Suddenly, a picture of a scantily clad female caught my eye. Hmm… this one looks nice….

"Ah, ah, yaaaaa…" I heard a girl's voice, sounding as if she was struggling. Huh? I noticed it was from the shelf on the other side of mine, so I walked around. Standing there, upon a stool, was Natsuki. She was reaching up, for a book on the top shelf. In her efforts, her belly was exposed from under her red sweater, and her pink skirt was showing an indecent amount of skin. What the heck is Natsuki doing here? Anyway, I- WOAH! I had a perfect view of her white panties, peeking out from her skirt. Man…. Okay, should I just go help Natsuki get the book, or should I just… wait for a little while… Hm…She would probably get scared out of her mind if I suddenly grabbed the book for her out of nowhere, so I'll just… wait here….

"AHHH, forget it!" Natsuki pouted, giving up and turning around. She hopped off the stool, about to leave- when she bumped into me.

"E-ehh?! Nozomu-kun? What are you doing here?!"

"Ah, Natsuki! I see you're looking for manga."

"Um, yeah! Can't you see I need help here? Wanna help get that book? Or are you…" Natsuki's voice trailed off as she slowly slid a hand over her behind. "You were… looking… at me... NOZOMU!" Natsuki slapped me in the face.

"Ahhh! Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help it, you know! I'm a pure guy! Trust me!" I said frantically, ducking away from any more blows. "Here, I'll get the book for you!"

"No, no, it's okay!" Natsuki objected, suddenly embarrassed. I climbed up on the stool and easily grabbed the book. "I said it was okay!" Natsuki leaped up and tried to snatch the book from my hands, but I held it up high, out of her reach.

"Woah, woah, what's this? The Lovers of the Night. Eighteen plus."

"Nooooo! Nozomu-kun! Stawwwp! Wahhhhhh!" Natsuki whined, grabbing my leg.

"Hahah! Natsuki, you hypocrite! Here, have fun!" I handed the book to her, grinning.

"Eck, never mind! Put it back, I don't want it anymore." Natsuki crossed her arms, making a pouty face.

"Aww, Natsuki… you're so funny…"

"I am not! You should apologize… you just saw my underwear!"

"Natsuki? What are you doing here?" Yuri asked, appearing with Sayori. She was carrying a bag of books.

"You just what?" Sayori said.

"Nothing happened, guys!" I announced, trying to ignore Natsuki's remarks. "So, Yuri, did you find good books?"

"Yes, I did! They were on sale, too! This one's called Purpose. There's four volumes. It's about this guy who doesn't know what to do with his life, so he tries to fill the void. And he basically gets involved with different women. Yeah, not the most original, but you know… The four different volumes are all different versions of the story- they all tell the romance of the main character with a different girl. Like one has him with this beautiful shy maiden, another with an airheaded childhood friend, another with some immature tsundere girl, and one with a kind smart girl. You know, it has some pretty interesting character and relationship development. I think it'll be fun reading and analyzing! I mean, we could discuss how we felt about each scene, and how it contributed to the relationship between the characters!" Yuri was breathless, an excited smile on her face.

"Wow, that sounds awesome," I remarked.

"Seems legit. Kinda like my manga," Natsuki added.

"Except yours is eighte-"

"SHHHHH!" Natsuki hushed loudly, whacking my back.

"Yeoww! Natsuki, calm your- um, wait you don't have them… uh, nevermind! Hey, wanna come along with us, since you're here?"

"Yeah, sure."

We decide to take a walk around town, until I spotted a music store.

"Hey, let's go there!"

"A music store? What are you going to look at?" Natsuki asked.

"I dunno. Let's just check it out!" We entered the store, a complex maze of speakers, keyboards, drum sets, and guitars lining the walls. A cacophony of sounds accosted us, drums banging, guitar riffs raging.

"Hey guys! Check this big guitar out!" Natsuki said, reaching up to a guitar on the wall.

"Hold on, Natsuki! I'll help you with it!" I went over to Natsuki, and began to reach for it.

"I can get it myself!"

"Okay, okay! Want me to help carry you?" I began to wrap my arms around her waist, but she smacked them away.

"Eww, eww, keep your hands away!" Natsuki leaped up and snatched the guitar, stumbling backwards after she did so.

"Be careful," I said, making sure she didn't fall.

"I am! Anyway, this thing is cool! It only has four strings."

"It's called a bass guitar," Yuri said, plucking at one of the strings. It made a dull, low sound. "You have to hook it up to make an actual sound."

"Wow, how do you know all this?" Sayori wondered.

"Well, it's basic knowledge…" Yuri replied shyly. "Right, Nozomu?"

"Y-yeah! Of course! Duh, you plug it into an amp."

"Mm hm!" Yuri smiled happily, and Natsuki began to fiddle around with the bass.

"Hold on, guys! Do you hear that?" Sayori said. We listened, and heard a joyful, melancholy melody emanating from a nearby room. "That's some great playing."

We approached the source of the music, and found Monika, sitting at one of the keyboards, moving expressively as she played. As she finished her final chord, we burst into applause.

"Whoo! Monika!"

She turned around, surprised.

"Wow, how did you guys end up here?" She asked.

"It was a complete coincidence! Sayori and I were going out for breakfast when we met Yuri, then Natsuki, then you!" I explained.

"Man, that must be some coincidence!" Monika remarked, rising from her seat. "Why are you guys in the music store anyway? Sayori, when was the last time you played the drums?"

"Uh, quite a while, why?"

"Check that out." Monika pointed over to a large poster on the wall.

NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL ROCK BAND COMPETITION!

The same picture was on it, of a teen girl singing into a mic and strumming a guitar. Her face expressed emotions of hope and angst, her eyebrows creased.

"That's the band Raisins," Monika explained. "They were the national champions last year."

"Raisins? What type of name is that?" Natsuki blurted.

"I dunno. They probably came up with it when they were eating raisins or something. Either way, they're probably going to win this year too."

"Yeah, probably. So what were you suggesting about my drumming?"

"Oh, I don't know, it just made me imagine. Like, what if we made a band, and shone for the world! That would be amazing!"

"Hah. If only that were possible," Sayori replied. We spent a few more hours chilling together, and soon we took the train back home.

"See ya guys! I gotta start my homework," I called, waving goodbye.

As I sat doing homework, a thought popped into my mind. It was yet another amazing day. But still, something felt different. I felt time moving forward, toward an uncertain point in time. I felt that I was on the edge of something big, something that would change my life forever. But I couldn't place my finger on what.

That night, before I went to bed, something caught my eye. One of my boxes was still packed, and sat in the corner. I didn't know what to do with it, and was planning to maybe sell its contents for some cash I could use to buy a new computer. But... I don't know why, but I gingerly opened it, revealing a long, black object. I had received this from my grandpa years ago, before he passed away. I unzipped the case, and took out a guitar.

 _A spark in an instant_

 _Can start a fire_

 _Burning bright,_

 _Through the night_


	5. 5: Decision

5: Decision

 **New chapter is up! Thank you for your continued support!**

* * *

In life, there are those times when you decide to do something without knowing why. Whatever the outcome, good or bad, you always look back on that decision and wonder- what made me do it? How would life be different if I didn't do it?

These were the thoughts that compelled me, on that dim, silent morning, when the moon was still falling to the horizon. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my bed, listening to the soft sound of the breeze against the window panes. The black guitar sat in the corner, caressed by the glow of the fading moon. I picked it up in my hands, and strummed once, emitting a muted, metallic sound. Why did I keep this guitar, after all this time? I guess Grandpa would want me to learn it, but I haven't picked it up even once. I remember the night he passed away, woken up in the middle of the night by Mom and Dad, driving to the emergency room through those darkened streets….

I shook my head, placing the guitar back into its case.

I lay back down, thinking hard. Why is life so short? I'm already graduating soon, and it feels like I've done nothing with my life at all. Where did all the time go? If only, I could turn back time; do it all over again. How would I have done it differently?

Well, no matter how I think about it, there's nothing I can do.

This is the only chance I have, the only life I have. I've got to do something with it.

In a burst of movement, I got ready for school, grabbing the guitar as I left the house quietly, making sure not to wake my parents. The first rays of light had crept over the mountains, and unseen birds began to herald the dawn.

I made my way to school alone, leaving a text to Sayori saying that I had to turn in a homework assignment early before class. When I made it to the school building, I climbed the flights of stairs up to our clubroom. I slid open the door, revealing the space where my friends and I had spent the past week together. I glanced about the dark room, remembering the events that had occurred. So many memories, in so little time- how many more would I have when all this is over?

I set the guitar down in the back corner. What was I doing bringing it here? I didn't know. I can't even play it. But I did.

I made my way back down the stairs, treading in quiet reflection. I entered my class, sitting down at my seat. I stared out the window just as the glowing orb of the sun broke free from its cage, sending its brilliant light across the town, bathing it in soft orange. I smiled.

* * *

"Hey Natsuki! You ready for some fun?" I said happily, catching up to Natsuki as we walked to PE.

"Eww, why are you following me? Go walk with Hokuto or something."

"Seriously? Why can't I walk with you?"

"Well, I'm kinda a girl, and I'm kinda going to the GIRLS' locker room, so can you not? Eww, you probably want to spy on me or something! Like you did at the bookstore!" Natsuki made a disgusted face, pulling her skirt tight around her legs.

"Yo- come on! After one accident, you judge me that hard? Seriously?" I said half- chuckling.

Out of nowhere, Katsuo appeared and shoved me against the hallway wall.

"OW! What the f-"

"Whooooooo! Nozomu-baby! Being a pedo now? I know you like that flat chest!" Katsuo roared with laughter. "Don't worry, Natsuki. I'll protect you! Don't let these creeps like Nozomu and Hokuto hang out with you. Next thing you know, they'll be doing things like… this!" Katsuo shot his arm out and swiped his hand across Natuski's chest, teasing the red ribbon with his finger.

"EEEEEEEEEEKK!" Natsuki screamed, kicking Katsuo in the groin.

"Arrrgh!" Katsuo crumpled to the floor, clutching his jewels.

"Don't you dare, pedo boy!" Natsuki shouted, adjusting her shirt.

"Ah-ahhh- s-sorry… 'bout… that…" Katuso moaned, writhing on the floor.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed. "What a hypocrite, dude!" I stepped over him, continuing on my way with Natsuki.

"Dang, Natsuki! You got some guts!"

"Well, duh! I gotta protect myself from creeps like Katsuo, you know! I bet you wouldn't dare to do something like that."

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't. But, do you really think I'm a creep?"

Natsuki stopped to think. "Well, like I said, you are. But I mean, you're not nearly as bad as people like Katsuo. Or Takamura."

"Wait, Takamura, the student council guy that keeps wanting Monika-san to join the student council?"

"Yeah."

"But he's like one of those pretty boys who are all sweet and hot or something and all the girls dig him! Like I mean, Sayori was literally shaking when we were in his presence!"

"I know that! The thing is, even though he seems all pure and all, he just gives me those bad vibes, ya know? Like Katsuo, you can easily tell he's a jerk. But Takamura… he's a little more subtle, I guess. But the funny thing is that I don't get any bad vibes from you, even though I think you're pretty gross. Sorry. All I'm trying to say is, if I had to pick between all of these guys, I would definitely pick you." Natsuki looked forward as she said so, continuing to walk.

"W-what?"

Natsuki turned to look into my eyes, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"Yeah. No kidding this time. Just… if you want to be more attractive, you know, you have to be more confident. I can't always be there to protect you!" Natsuki giggled charmingly, twirling around a strand of her hair.

* * *

"Hi, Nozomu-kun," Sayori said, plopping down next to me at lunch, before any of the other girls arrived.

"Hey Sayori-san! What's up?" Sayori rested her chin in her palm, eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving my head closer to hers.

"Ah, nothing," Sayori replied, her eyes flickering to mine and back to her plate.

"Did you get my text this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Sayori sighed deeply, and lethargically plopped a bite of food into her mouth.

"Sayori-san, I can tell something's troubling you." I creased my eyebrows, forcing myself to place a hand on her forearm.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong!" Sayori grinned at me, giving me a thumbs- up. "I'm happy as ever!"

"Here, I'll go buy a drink for you," I said, rising.

"No, wait, it's okay!" Sayori objected, grabbing my hand. "I'll tell you! It's just, I know it's not your fault, but I felt so sad walking to school alone this morning. I reminded me of… the time when… someone… wasn't here. I just felt so… lonely."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I said. So that was it. She was sad because I didn't walk with her to school today. She probably felt really sad when her old friend, or boyfriend, wasn't here anymore. The guy I saw in the picture with her. "Is this person… the guy who used to live in my house?"

"Y-yeah. I'll tell you. He was my childhood friend, and we always spent so much time together. But as we grew, he spent less and less time with me. He always stayed in his room, _your_ room, on his computer. It wasn't until last year, when he sat next to me in class. We actually talked a lot, and eventually I got him to hang out with me again. We grew very close, until that summer… when he had to move away. I think we… loved… each other? I don't know…" Sayori surprised herself with a single tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Sayori…" I found myself patting her on the back. "Sayori, I'm sorry… I won't ever let you go alone again!"

"No, no, it's okay! You do whatever you need! It's my problem…"

"No it isn't. We're a family, remember? You said it yourself. Here. I'll get you a drink." I walked across the cafeteria, approaching one of the vending machines, which had a lengthy queue in front of it. Wow, this is gonna take a while…

Suddenly, a commotion of muttering erupted around me, from a bunch of guys. They were whispering and staring- I looked around to see what had caught their attention, and instantly found the source.

Approaching the line was a voluptuous female, striding across the cafeteria with long strides. Her long, pink hair was tied in twintails, which bounced jovially as she walked, flanked by a plethora of other attractive females. She wore on her face a slight smile, her dark eyes quickly skimming the crowd, not taking any interest in the hordes of boys gaping at her. Her bangs swayed across her forehead as she turned, giggling at some joke her friend had made. She brought her hand to her mouth, covering the perfect, white teeth she possessed as she let out a lighthearted, sunny laugh.

"Um, are you going to buy something, sir?" A songlike, honey-sweet voice sounded in front of me.

I realized that she was talking to me, and that I had already made it to the front of the line as I stared at her.

"Ah- SORRY!" I said, turning away bashfully, and mashing the buttons on the machine. I fumbled as I tried to insert the coins, spilling them all over the floor. "NO! I'M SORRY!" I hit the floor, scrambling to find the coins which had rolled this way and that.

No, no! What am I doing? She was behind me in line, and I was transfixed by her this whole time? How awkward is that?

"Here, sir," She said, picking up the last coin and handing it to me. As she did so, her soft fingers brushed against mine, and I felt chills course through my body. She giggled. "Aw, it's okay. Don't worry about it- you're a new student, right? I haven't seen you around."

"Y-yeah."

"Yo, hurry up!" I heard a guy shout, so I quickly purchased two teas and stepped to the side. I suspected that the graceful female still wanted to say something to me, so I waited as she calmly, peacefully made her purchase. The guy behind her did not exhibit any signs of impatience at all, as his eyes took in the silky vibrance of her hair. She grabbed her drink and came to me.

"Ah, sorry for bothering you," She said with a slight bow.

"N-no prob!"

"Yeah, my name's Natsue! Nice to meet ya!" She uncapped her drink and took a swig.

"C-call me Nozomu." I gulped. Why the heck is she talking to a weirdo like me? I looked around, and saw that around twenty other dudes were eyeing me enviously.

"Nozomu? That's a cute name! Nozomu. Nozomu. I like the sound of it!"

I blushed profusely.

"Anyway, I'll see you around, Nozomu-kun. You're pretty cool!" Natsue did a little twirl and skipped away, meeting up with her friends. I walked back to my seat, utterly exasperated. All the other members of the club had arrived, and all of them had shocked looks on their faces as I approached.

"Did my sister seriously just talk to you?" Natsuki said loudly.

"W-wait… WHAT!?" I shouted. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER!?"

"Well, yeah! And the way you looked at her… you're DEFINITELY a creep. Cuz she's younger than me. She's a second year."

"She's a second year?! How? She looks… so much… more mature… than you…."

"Ughhh! Everyone says that! Look, if you're going to join the Natsue-sama fan club, you're free to go! Practically every guy in the school is infatuated with her. I mean, there was this one time, when a guy got caught spying on her and taking pictures as she changed. It was backstage during the school festival, because she had to change into her idol dress. And guess what? I told her that she had to sue the guy, but she just forgave him! And she even let him keep the pictures! What?!" Natsuki spoke expressively, gesturing wildly.

"Well… wait, you said she was an idol singer? You mean she's famous or something?"

"I guess, around here. She sometimes goes to the music house downtown to perform with her friends. I don't even want to know how many guys try to pick her up there."

"Wow. I never knew that…" Monika said.

Yuri looked disturbed. "Natsue… is really popular…" She mumbled.

"Then again, Monika-chan here is super popular too," Sayori interjected.

"Yeah, but at least she doesn't act like my sister," Natsuki said.

"She's pretty nice, though," I said. "I mean, she seemed pretty genuine."

"My, oh my, you better be careful," Natsuki warned. "She's broken many hearts."

"Really? How could someone as sweet as that…"

"W-whaaaaat? You know my sister!?" Natsue squealed, appearing at our table. "Onee-chan! You know Nozomu-kun?"

"What are you doing here, Natsue?" Natsuki said, annoyed.

"I was just passing by, when I saw you guys! Oh, are you in my sis' Literature Club or something?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Hahah! That's nice! You know, if you want, you can join the Idol Club with me! If you like to sing!" Natsue laughed.

"What the heck?!" I heard a random guy remark, as males heard her words.

"Don't do it!" Natsuki whispered loudly. "Don't leave us!" She grabbed my hand.

"Teehee! Oh, I'm sorry, if I'm intruding…" Natsue said slyly. "It's fine, you can stay with my sister, then. She needs some male company!"

"Watch it, Natsue!" Natsuki scolded.

"I'm joking, sis! Bye sweetie!" Natsue patted me on the head and left, skipping.

* * *

After class, Yuri turned to me and smiled, her bangs slightly falling over her eyes.

"Nozomu-kun! See you at club!" Her sweet lips pursed in expectation, and she rose, quickly leaving. Wow, she could at least offer to walk with me….

I wonder if Monika is practicing piano today…. I left the classroom, waving goodbye to Natsuki. Finding the music room was easy, as I heard the blissful melody of ascending arpeggios from the other end of the hallway. I entered, spotting the graceful figure of Monika upon the piano seat, fingers moving quickly and delicately across the keys.

"In your reality…." Her fingers held the final chord, and she released them, folding her hands in her lap with a distant expression on her face.

I burst into applause, and she turned around.

"Ah, Nozomu-kun, surprising me again! What brings you here?" Her eyes showed curiosity and kindness, beckoning for me to approach.

"Hi Monika-san! I just really wanted to hear you practice. It's really, really good!"

"Aww, thank you!"

"You know, I've been thinking… about… well, remember that ad you pointed out on Saturday? About the band competition?"

"Yeah. Wait, what about it?"

"Well… I… I don't know what I was thinking, but I brought a little something to school today. Um. Hold on." I awkwardly left the room, leaving Monika confused. Arrrgh! Why am I like this? What made me think this was a good idea? But whatever. I already started it- I had to go through with it. I made my way up to the clubroom, but was greeted by a strange sound as I entered.

It was the sound of a guitar, its powerful chords emanating throughout the room. There was also a familiar voice, which sounded as beautiful and melancholy as the setting sun.

" _How many stars can I see_

 _in the night sky_

 _As numerous as the hope_

 _that I feel at this moment_

 _This one moment_

 _That will soon be no more…"_

There stood Yuri, clutching my guitar, strumming it passionately. It was plugged into an amp, which was plugged to the wall.

When she saw me, she quickly let out a squeal, rapidly unplugging the guitar and moving to place it back in its case.

"Y-Yuri! Wait, it's okay!" I said, stopping her by clutching the guitar myself. I noticed that Sayori and Natsuki were absent from the room.

"N-Nozomu-kun… Sorry…" Yuri eyed me nervously, as we held the guitar together.

"No, there's nothing wrong! Yuri… you play the guitar?"

"Nozomu… _you_ play the guitar?"

"Um, no. I just… decided to bring it today… I don't know why…"

"Well… I can teach you, if you want…." Yuri shuffled nervously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Why didn't you say you played guitar when we were at the music store and everything?"

"Ahh, well, I was kind of shy about it… I usually just play alone in my room. When I play and sing, it's the greatest feeling in the world. I don't know how to explain it, but it just lets me release the feelings I have bottled inside. It's hard for me, because I'm shy, to… always express my feelings. That's why I play. It lets me convey my emotions through the music." Yuri spoke confidently, eyes directly into mine.

"...You… really know how to put my thoughts into words," I said, taken aback. "I know, I sometimes might seem like a 2D harem genre anime character. But that's not the real me… I just don't know how to show my feelings, you know? Like sometimes, I just play along with what I feel is my role in life. I know, I can be something different, but I just… don't know how to express my real thoughts."

"Mm. I… know, I'm a shy girl, but, there's so many things I wish I could say, things that I wish I could have said. But this label, it just makes me feel like- I have to be what I'm supposed to be- that shy character. If only there is a way to break free, to become what we truly are, without the world judging us…." Yuri's eyebrows creased in thought, her pretty eyes falling to the the strings of the guitar.

My heart beat fast. If only there was a way…

"Y-Yuri! I know! Remember that advertisement for the band competition? Let's do it! We can form a band, with you and I on the guitar, Monika on the piano, Sayori on the drums… Natsuki can learn the bass, and we might even recruit Natsue for vocals! Of course, we can all sing as well. What do you think!?" I said excitedly.

"W-what? B-but, that's the National Competition! How are we even going to get close to winning!?

"That doesn't matter. You know, I've been wanting to do something, something meaningful with the time that I have left. This is it, I just know it! This is what I've been looking for!"

"Y-yeah, maybe…" Yuri thought for a moment, and suddenly grinned jubilantly from ear to ear, revealing her cute teeth. She released the guitar and pumped her fist into the air. "Y-yeah! Let's do it! I mean, this is exactly what I need! We can shine as stars, making others smile… and through it all, we can find who we really are- without anything holding us back! We could be free!" Yuri leaped forward, placing her hands on mine. "Nozomu… I want to do this…"

"Yuri! Yuri, Yuri, Yuri…" I felt a strange sensation of happiness and hope, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah! Let's give this everything we've got!"

"A… band?" I heard Sayori's voice behind us, and I turned to see Sayori, Monika, and Natsuki standing at the door.

"G-guys! I have the greatest idea-"

"We heard everything," Natuski interrupted. "How you're gonna shine for the world and everything."

"So, the guitar was what you wanted to show me?" Monika questioned. "That's great, Nozomu! I think it's a great idea. You better not sell that drum set of yours, Sayori!"

"You bet I won't!" Sayori replied enthusiastically.

"It'll be amazing! The two of us on guitar and everything…"

"Um, so you're asking me to learn how to play a bass all of a sudden?" Natsuki said.

"Yeah! It shouldn't be that hard," Yuri voiced. "I mean, I could help you, since it's similar to the regular guitar. And of course, I'll help you, Nozomu-kun." She grinned once more, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"A-and you're saying that we might recruit my sister?!" Natsuki remarked.

"Hey, it was just an idea," I replied. "But still. You up for this band thing?"

"To tell you the truth, I think it's AWESOME," Natsuki said unexpectedly, and jumped over to my guitar. She randomly plucked strings and strummed it. "I've always wanted to be in a band! I've always listened to the songs in anime, and I thought they were amazing… They just give you those feels, you know? You can't really explain it, but the music, it just, moves something within you… I've only dreamed of creating that feeling myself. Now, we have a chance!"

"Aww, I'm so glad…" Sayori interjected. "I've been waiting for a band to play in for so long… Who would have thought it would be with you guys?"

"I get the feeling that we're making a big decision here, but I know it's a good one," Monika added.

"I know," I said. "It is. But this is exactly what I wished for. And I'll do whatever it takes to make it come true."

On that average afternoon, we made a decision, our hearts in anticipation, in excitement, in wonder of the many things that would await down that path, which would change our lives forever.


	6. 6: My Band

6: My Band

"Everyone has problems."

Those were the last words she said to me. On that dreary day, when I felt that nothing, no one, could have it as hard as me.

Remember, a few chapters ago, when I talked about Momoko, the girl that used to be my friend? Well, there was more to that story. She was actually in my old school's Music Club, and she played the guitar. That was when I first laid my eyes on her- during her performance for the school festival. The moment I heard her voice- saw her delicate figure- I fell in love. It was the first time I was ever inspired to do something, to reach out and try my hardest. And I thought I did pretty well. After that day, I began to talk to her about music, and I found out that she wanted to become famous- she wanted to go abroad, and live in a huge mansion, taking tours around the world- she would spend hours describing all the adventures that she fantasized. I listened, enjoying the melodic sound of her voice and being whisked away into her imagination. I told her that I wished I could play music with her, but I didn't know any instruments. One day, another guy joined her band, and he played the guitar as well. He was a great singer, and the two of them began to practice together everyday. Momoko slowly began to drift away from me. I didn't know what to do- I was completely outclassed by the other guy. What was I to do? The closest I had felt to love, and it was gone. I spent days and nights mulling, thinking, _what could I have done differently? How could I change to become more attractive to her?_ _Maybe she just doesn't like me…_ These questions constantly hounded me, as Momoko slipped away from my grasp day by day. I began to return to my old ways of solitude, but I didn't want to- the feeling that I felt being with her- could not be made up with anything else. Thus, my heart was broken. I had no one to turn to, except for Momoko. So, I approached her one day.

"Momoko," I said, "Can I… talk to you?"

"Oh, Nozomu. What is it?" She said with an air of disinterest.

"I'm feeling very down. I feel like… someone very important is leaving me. Momoko… I have a really big problem… I get the feeling that you're… distancing yourself from me."

"What?" I could tell that Momoko knew what I meant. "Nozomu, girls don't like clingy guys, okay? I knew this would happen someday… that you would look upon our friendship in the wrong way…"

"So- so… you mean… that we… never had a thing?"

"Nozomu, I found myself a suitable partner, okay? My feelings for you have never changed. You were always… just Nozomu."

"But, how could you do this to me? You were my only true friend! Why do this to me, when I already have so many problems with my life? I told you already, my parents are fighting all the time, my grandpa is sick… I have too many problems to deal with! Don't take the one thing that makes me happy away…."

"Everyone has problems," Momoko replied, leaving me. I cried.

That's why I vowed never to get involved with real girls again. They're so unpredictable, always so unreadable… and yet here I am in the Literature Club, forming a band.

I don't know why, but seeing Yuri playing my guitar just brought back all those memories. All of a sudden, I was inspired to write. Hey, maybe I could put my feelings into lyrics- and Monika could make it into our debut song! So I spent a few hours, writing, editing, and trying to convey my feelings in words.

 _Past feelings, past regrets,_

 _All bottled up in my heart_

 _No one understands_

 _The pain that I have_

 _I guess it's the truth_

 _Everyone has problems_

* * *

After class, I excitedly leapt from my seat, ready to show my lyrics to Monika.

"Eh? Why are you extra excited today?" Yuri said curiously, stopping me.

"Oh, I wrote some lyrics that we could use for our first song! I'm going to show them to Monika-san!"

"Really? Can I read it?"

"Sure!" Yuri examined my paper.

"Awww," she remarked. "This is so sweet! I feel like it's really relatable. It's really great! I'm sure Monika will like it. Go ahead and show her! But make it quick, because I can't wait to start helping you with the guitar! I brought mine today. It's purple." Yuri was hopping up and down like a little child, and I realized that I had never seen her do so before.

I made my way to the music room, finding Monika on the piano.  
"Hey Monika-san! I wrote some lyrics for our debut song! See if you like it. Maybe you could create a melody for it?"

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you! Let's see." Monika took the paper, eyes poring over my words. After a while, she looked up.

"No," she stated plainly. "It's not good."

Taken aback, it took moments before I comprehend what she said.

"What?" I replied.

"It's not good." Monika shook her head in disapproval. "Everyone has problems. I get that, okay? We all have problems. We've heard that a million times already. Singing about it doesn't change anything. It's not really unique, get it? I'm sorry, but I have to be honest."

"B-but… it's so relatable! I thought you would like it for sure, because it's so… common, in everyone's life. We've all gone through problems, whatever they may be. So I thought…" I felt anger at Monika, who had just openly criticized my lyrics. I know, she's offering her true thoughts, but I just felt angry.

"Well, you see, Nozomu," Monika continued, handing the paper back to me, "the competition is also based on lyrical content. Which means your lyrics have to be unique. I'm pretty sure everyone else out there has emotional lyrics about struggles and problems."

"So what do you want to do!?" I burst, throwing the paper to the floor.

"I'm not really sure yet. We have to spend more time, finding the perfect words."

"What?! So you just trashed my lyrics, when you don't know what to do yourself? Why don't you write it? At least I tried!" My heart thumped in my chest. How could I be so angry at kindhearted Monika? Why am I so sensitive?

Monika was taken aback by my fury.

"Nozomu-kun! I'm sorry!" Monika bent down and picked up my paper. "I appreciate your efforts. Forgive me for being so harsh… it's just that we're going to need to do more revisions and brainstorming to perfect our song."

"Well, okay. But you didn't have to be so blunt…"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm not perfect, you know?" Monika said. "Here, we should just get good at playing our instruments first, okay? Let's go find the others."

Sigh. I guess my lyrics weren't the best, so there's no point in getting angry. Yet I still felt like I had been wronged. But I just gotta try harder, right?

"Nozomu-kun!" Yuri piped as I walked through the door with Monika. "Come here!" She was holding her purple electric guitar, strumming gleefully.

"Hey Yuri-san!" I waved, rushing over to unpack my guitar and join her, plugging it into an amp we borrowed from the music room. "I'm ready to learn!"

Sayori and Natsuki stared at me in dull amusement.

"And while you two are having fun, what do you expect us to do?" Natuski said dryly.

"Yeah, I don't have a drum set here, Natsuki doesn't have a bass, and Monika doesn't have a keyboard…" Sayori explained.

"Uhhh…" I replied, realizing the situation.

"Hold on," Monika said, "we might be able to ask the band if they have anything. Wanna go see?"

"Sure!" Sayori cheered, and we made our way back to the music room, where the band was gathering to begin their afternoon practice.

"Oh, Monika-san!" A prim, fashionable boy called as we entered. "Do you need anything?"

The sound of trumpets and flutes created a cacophony in the room as students set up their instruments.

"I was wondering if you had any… rock instruments you don't need..." Monika asked.

"Rock instruments? Ohhhhh. What are you guys doing? Starting a band?" the boy questioned.

"Well, yeah. Even though we're the Literature Club," I interjected.

"Wow. We haven't had a rock band on campus for a long time. Come here. We have old stuff in the storage room." The guy led us to an adjacent room, piled to the ceiling with old instruments and cases. "Over here. Here's a drum and a keyboard."

In the corner of the room stoof a drum set, with white coating. The white had faded with numerous damage markings and a thick film of dust. A silver keyboard looked much the same.

"That's… pretty ghetto," Natsuki remarked, poking the dust with her finger and brushing it off.

"Hey, it's better than nothing, right?" Yuri suggested.

"Says the person with an expensive, nice guitar," Natsuki replied.

"Hey, hey, we don't have another choice," Sayori said. "Now help me carry these drums up to our clubroom."

We lugged the instruments out the door, down the hallway, and up the stairs, to our clubroom. It was going very slowly, as I had to do most of the heavy work, until the band students got tired of us barging in and out of the room in the middle of their rehearsal to carry another drum or cymbal away. A few students helped with the moving, and soon we had a nice little rock pit in the clubroom. We cleared the desks away, except for five stuck together for our meetings. We positioned the drum set in front of the unused blackboard, and the keyboard next to it. The guitar amps were moved close, and we had a perfect setup.

"Thanks for the help!" We said to the band kids, who shrugged off the task as a daily chore (they were mostly tuba players).

"Alright! Now we can get jammin'!" I cheered.

"Umm, I don't have an instrument yet… Natsuki said."

"Ehhhh… we're going to have to buy one… there weren't any spare basses in the storage room…" Monika replied. "But don't worry. We'll go buy one later. I'll pay!"

"Wow… Monika, you're so generous…" Natsuki said humbly. "How am I going to repay you?"

"Oh, that's a small deal. Don't worry! Now, for the rest of us, we should first try to learn a simple song that everyone can play. Hmmm… how about… 'You Are My Sunshine?' That seems easy enough." Monika fiddled around with the notes on her electric keyboard, and quickly found the lighthearted melody.

"Wow, okay. That's cheesy, Monika! Ah, yeah, I get it, it's just for practice. But I gotta learn this guitar first! Yuri, please, go ahead!" I said a little too excitedly.

"Yay! Okay, here~!" Yuri suddenly grabbed my fingers in a flash of movement.

"Y-Yuri! What are you… oh…" Yuri placed my fingers on the strings.

"Nozomu-kun, please place your fingers in this position. She indicated with her own guitar. You know the names of the strings, right?"

"Ummmm…"

"Every Angel Does Good Before Easter," Yuri stated. "E, A, D, G, B, E. That's the order of the strings. See, you press down this, this, and this string. That's a G Major chord."

As Yuri explained, I was captivated by her soft, melodic, enrapturing voice.

"Ah, yes!" I replied heartily, confirming that I understood. Monika, after playing "You Are My Sunshine" a number of times, got bored and played something else, and Sayori started doing some really crazy beats.

"Wow, it sure is fun watching Nozomu and waifu-girl Yuri touching each others' fingers all afternoon," Natsuki blurted, sitting on a desk with her head in her hands.

"Hold on, hold on," Yuri said. "Almost! So, you got the chords, Nozomu-kun? Let's hear you play it!"

I strummed the chords, but hastily fumbled with the transitions in between, occasionally muting the strings as I played.

"Wow! You're such a natural, Nozomu-kun…" Yuri remarked, scooting closer. "Wanna play it together?"

"But, I suck… I messed up quite a bit…"

"Hey, but at least you can play the chords! Most people can't learn it that fast. Here!" Yuri struck up the verse, jauntily flicking her fingers back and forth. I joined in, feeling our strums fall into unison.

We turned our heads as Monika joined in, grinning as she made music with her keyboard. Sayori struck up a light beat, and Natsuki… clapped along.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_ " Yuri began to sing, her delicate, calming, yet passionate voice resonating throughout the room. " _You make me happy, when skies are gray…_ "

" _You'll never know dear, how much I love you…_ " I sang, smiling.

" _Please don't take, my sunshine away…_ " Sayori joined, and soon all of us were singing together, hearts in accord.

" _Please don't take, my sunshine away…._ " We held the last note, then let it fade.

After a moment of silence, we all burst into blissful laughter.

"Hahaha! That was great!" I whooped.

"Yeah! Even though I was just clapping! But it was lit! Like, the LITerature Club? AHAHAH!" Natsuki shouted.

"Uhh, that's a really old joke," Monika interjected.

"We really sound nice together," Sayori stated. "It feels so good when we're all in harmony."

"Yeah. I guess that's what it's like to be in a band," Yuri said. "In our band."

"Yup! Now let's go buy that bass for Natsuki!" Monika said, getting up.

"Yeah!"

As we left the room, Yuri and I toting our guitar cases, Monika socked me in the arm.

"Don't give up on those lyrics, okay?" She said sweetly. "I believe in you."

"Yeah. I won't. After all, this is my band. Why would I give up?"

I gave a hearty laugh and continued down the hallway, the fading light filtering in through the windows.


	7. 7: Accord

7: Accord

We entered the music store, which was once again filled with commotion. There were guitars strumming and drums banging left and right, and above the din a melodic voice was singing.

"Wow, it sure is crazy in here," Natsuki remarked as we made our way through the store.

"So, what type of bass are you looking for?" Monika said, examining the wide array of instruments lined on the walls.

"I dunno! I mean, I am pretty small, so I guess I'll prefer a smaller one."

"Aww, you're so tiny!" Sayori piped, patting her on the head.

"Pfft. As if you're that much taller."

"Hey, what about this one?" Yuri suggested, taking down a soft pink, small-size bass. "It suits you very well!"

"This? Awww! It looks so cool!" Natsuki took it in her arms, and began to play around with it, her pink hair bobbing back and forth.

"You want it? Here, let's go!" Monika said, taking out her wallet.

"Are you serious about buying it for me? Come on," Natuski objected. "You don't need to!"

"I'm serious! Don't worry about it!" Monika went up to the cashier, motioning for Natsuki to follow. As the money was paid, Natsuki eyed the bass giddily, hopping up and down.

"Wow, you sure are excited," I remarked, smiling at her.

"So? I am! Thank you!" Natsuki thanked the cashier, greedily taking the bass up in her arms.

"N-Natsuki?"

We heard a familiar, honey-sweet voice behind us.

Natsue giggled, flipping her hair from her face. "Sis! What are you doing here?"

Natsuki was flustered, caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" She shot back.

"I never thought you would be at the music store!" Natsue remarked. "I come here all the time! I like to sing for the customers. Some of the guys play the instruments for me! It's really fun! But you, sis, why are you here? And why are you holding that pink guitar?"

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm joining a band!" Natsuki pouted, grabbing my arm.

"Oh, my, it's…" Natsue turned to me, trying to recall my name.

"Nozomu," I supplied.

"Ah, Nozomu-kun! Hey! You having fun with my sis? Teehee! Are you guys forming a band? That sounds really fun."

"Yup! I'm playing the guitar, along with Yuri. Monika is on the piano, of course, and Sayori plays the drums. Natsuki here doesn't play anything, so we're getting a bass guitar for her," I explained.

"Ehh? But, it's expensive, Onee-chan!" Natsue said to her sister, in shock.

"No, Monika-chan is paying for it. It's all good," Sayori interjected.

"Anyway, Natsue," I said, "Wanna join our band? I heard that you sing in the Idol Club, and you always perform downtown at some music house. We could use another singer!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Natsuki turned on me. "We never agreed to this."

"It'll be fine, trust me," I replied. "Natsue-san is so kind and sweet! What's wrong?"

"Aww, thanks, Nozomu-kun! You're such a sweet-mouth," Natsue thanked, quickly sliding a finger across my cheek, which made me tense up in an instant.

"Look, I don't wanna be with my sister! It'll be so awkward!" Natsuki complained.

"Bruh, are you like five?" Yuri said unexpectedly. We all turned in surprise.

"Hey! What do you know, Yuri? You've got a pretty nice package yourself! You don't understand!"

"Oh, okay, so you're jealous?" Sayori added.

"No, I-"

"Calm down, calm down, guys!" Monika interrupted. "Look, Natsue-san can join if she wants. We can't force her to leave or join."

"So, that means we couldn't have rejected that nerdy Hokuto guy, like what Nozomu did a while ago," Natsuki argued.

"That's… another case," Monika said, grinning awkwardly.

"It's fine, guys! You guys are really cute. Well, I'll be heading off! Don't come home too late, Natsuki!" Natsue said cheerily, skipping away. We all stood in silence.

"Wow, your sister feels older than you, somewhat…" I remarked.

"Shut up…"

"Anyway," Monika said, "Now that you've gotten your bass, we all have our instruments! Remember to practice a lot on your own time. We can't get good without practice, so make sure to find time every day! And we also have to work on our lyrics. We're going to be very busy!"

"Yeah!" We cheered in unison. We walked to the train station, where we rode back to our neighborhood.

"Hey, Nozomu," Yuri said, approaching me as we got off the train.

"Yes?"

Yuri grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side, hiding from the others in the crowd.

"Would you happen… to be free on Saturday?" She asked, smiling.

"What? Yeah, of course! Why?" I was elated. Is she asking me out?

"Well, I wondered if you wanted to practice guitar together. I mean, we don't have much time to during club, so I thought I could work one on one with you."

"ONE ON ONE?" I blurted, causing a few people nearby to stare.

"Yep. Are you- okay with that?" her eyes searched my face, hoping for approval.

"Of course! What about Natsuki? Who's going to teach her?"

"Oh, she can learn very fast… don't worry about it!" Yuri giggled. "Yay! So, you can come to my house? Here, I'll give you my address. Ah, hold on! I have to get your number first…" she realized what she had just said, and began to blush.

Wow.

"Oh, here!" I told her my number, and she inputted it into her phone. "You got it?" I asked kindly.

"Yep! Here, cheese!" Yuri held up her purple-cased phone to my face, which was caught completely off guard. She snapped a picture, giggling.

"Ahhh! I wasn't ready!" I whined.

"No, it's so cute!" Yuri insisted, showing me the picture of my surprised face. "I like this picture." She set it as my contact picture, and primly placed the phone back into her bag.

"Can I… have yours?"

"Well, you can just save it when I text you."

"Oh yeah. But… I want this." I flipped out my phone and snapped a picture of Yuri, who tried to block her face, too late.

"Iyyaaa! Nozomu-kun!" She tried to swipe at my phone, but I held it out of reach.

"Awww! You're so cute!" I mimicked, observing the picture of Yuri with her mouth slightly open in surprise, and her eyes wide.

"Ewww, no! It's such a bad picture!" Yuri whimpered.  
"Oh, here's where you guys are," Monika appeared, along with the rest. "What were you guys doing? We searched for so long."

"Woah, woah!" Sayori laughed.

"What? I was just getting her number," I said nonchalantly.

"What? You what?" Natsuki shouted.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that! Now that I think about it, we don't have Nozomu-kun's number yet! Here!" Sayori said, giving me her number.

"Oh, yeah," Natuski said grudgingly, giving me hers. Monika followed suit.

"Heads up!" I called, rapidly snapping pictures of the three of them.

"Hey!" They shouted, returning fire with their own cameras.

"Hahaha!" We all laughed, "Well, we better get going."

"Yeah. See you guys!"

"Bye Yuri!

"Bye bye, Nozomu!" Yuri smiled, and leaned in close to me. "See you on Saturday," she whispered.

"Y-yeah!" I stuttered.

I went home, excitedly looking forward to Saturday. Yuri! Yuri just asked me out!

* * *

The week passed quickly, and we began to practice during club everyday. Natsuki was getting along well with the bass, and my skills were steadily improving. At long last, Saturday had arrived.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah!" I yelled the moment my eyes opened, hopping out of bed. It's finally time! I quickly got dressed in a green, long sleeved shirt and jeans. I put some gel into my hair, and quickly beat my way outside. Hmm… should I invite Sayori? Of course not! I ran to the bus stop, feeling the fresh breeze upon my face. I excitedly hopped into the bus, grinning sunnily at the other passengers, who looked back unamused. As the restaurant we had dined in came into sight, I exited the bus. Okay, now time to find Yuri's house…

I pulled out her address, and made my way through the neighborhood.

"N-Nozomu-kun?" I turned around as a rush of wind blew past me, carrying a faint scent of apples. Standing ten feet behind me was Yuri, dressed in a white shirt, which just revealed the soft skin of her belly. Her shorts were sky blue, and sported a couple layers of frills around them. Her long, shapely legs were exposed in the cool morning, and her hair was tied into two pigtails. Her face was one of surprise and satisfaction, as she waved me over.

"Yuri-san!" I called, running up to her. "You ready to practice?" I hefted my guitar up, grinning.

"Yeah!" Yuri led me into her quaint little house, which was adorned with brownish, warm colored furniture and a scent of cinnamon. "My parents aren't home, so don't be afraid do make yourself at home." Yuri whipped her hair around, closing the door behind us. "Hold on, I'll make some tea."

Yuri went to the kitchen, while telling me to take a seat in the living room. I sat down on the soft couch, admiring the artistic decorations around the residence. What? I'm in Yuri's house! Alone with her! A barrage of thoughts suddenly accosted me, and when Yuri came with the tea, my heart was beating rapid-fire.

"Nozomu-kun? What's wrong? You look so scared! Am I… scary to you?" Yuri blushed, pointing to herself.

"No, no! I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking…"

"About…?"

"How, we're in the same house together, alone…" Wait. Why did I say that?

Yuri looked at me strangely, then a wave of realization overtook her face as she realized my implication.

"No! Never mind what I said! It doesn't matter!" I blurted, snatching the cup of tea and taking a swig. "Aaaaarghhhh!" I shrieked, choking on the tea. "Hooooooot!"

"Nozomu! Be careful!" Yuri quickly grabbed a tissue, and wiped my mouth. "Nozomu, you have to be more careful sometimes! I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Mm. Thank you," I said, clearing my throat. "Yuri, why are you so nice to me?"

"Me? Nice?" Yuri replied, surprised. "Oh, no, it's nothing! I'm just following my manners, that's all!"

"Well, I like your manners."

"Ehe… thanks…"

"And also, Yuri, you're usually so quiet when we're with everyone else. But I feel like you talk to me a lot."

"Well…" Yuri gulped, nervously twirling her pigtails between her fingers. "Well, that's because… I… feel comfortable around you, I guess."

"R-really? Wow! No girl has ever said that to me! Yayyyy!" I cheered. Unnnnnghhhh. I'm so stupid….

"Uhhh…." she fingered the hem of her short shorts, brushing the frills back and forth. For some reason, that action made my face flush red. "Well… I guess… I'm pleased… to be your first?" she said tentatively.

"Th-thank you. Anyway, should we begin to practice?" I said, trying to change the topic while I fanned my face.

"Y-yeah! Let's do so! Hold on. I'll go grab my guitar from my room." Yuri made for her stairs, but stopped and turned back. "Actually, come up here with me. We can do it in my room."

"D-do it in your room? O-okay!" I stood up a little to rapidly, almost knocking over the teacups. "Sorry." I picked up my guitar and followed Yuri up the staircase. We entered her room, which had purple walls, and posters upon the walls. Her bed had white sheets, with red hearts adorning it.

"What are those posters about?" I asked, examining them.

"Oh, they're just from my favorite novels," Yuri explained. "I can recommend all of them to you."

"Oh, that's cool. Aww, I like your bedsheets. They're so pretty."

"Why, thank you... " Yuri eyed me suspiciously. "You're complimenting me so much today."

"Well, why wouldn't I? I'm just telling the truth."

"O- okay… here. I have two amps! Plug in your guitar." Yuri pulled out two guitar amps, plugging hers in. I followed suit.

"So, we should try playing something new," Yuri said. "Here. We'll do some improvisation. I like to this sometimes. We just play some random chords, and eventually we'll make a song. It's not that hard."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, hefting up my guitar. Yuri began to strum, a fast, upbeat tone. Her head bobbed slightly to the music, her bangs swaying side to side.

"Join in," she called, and I found a harmonizing chord. Our combined sounds became one, and I felt a rush of feeling course through me. That strange, unexplainable feeling when more than one plays in accord. After a while, Yuri suddenly took a deep breath and sang, in her beautiful, clear voice which instantly whisked me away.

" _Down by the stream_

 _Where the lilies grow_

 _I met you, I met you and all your friends_

 _I laughed and cried when your eyes met mine_

 _I knew that there was no time_

 _For you and I …"_

As she sang, I quickly came up with lyrics in my head, singing in my awkward voice.

" _Because you_

 _You were always one step ahead_

 _I never knew how to keep up_

 _I was always number two_

 _And not for you"_

Yuri pulled a riff, electrifying sounds of angst and joy emanating throughout the room. She finished the song:

" _But I always hope_

 _That one day_

 _I'll be good enough for you_

 _When that day comes_

 _I'll be sure to stay true_

 _Like I always do…"_ Yuri and I stopped strumming, and we let the sound fade out. After that last sound died, we let out our breaths, laughing.

"Nozomu-kun! That was fun!" Yuri said, out of breath. She reached over and patted my on the shoulder. "Right?"

"Yeah! Except I just made up some random lyrics. Monika would totally disapprove."

"No, no! It's totally okay! It doesn't matter if the lyrics are that special," Yuri said, standing and stretching, revealing her slim body beneath her shirt. "I mean, you're just saying it on the spot. And they're just words from your feelings. That's what I like to do. I just play random things and sing random things that I feel like singing. It's really refreshing and satisfying to be able to let out your stress and emotions like that."

"Yeah, I know right! It felt soooo good," I said. "Wanna go again?"

"Again? Okay!" Yuri said happily, taking up her guitar and sitting down again, this time right next to me. I could smell her sweet scent, and her soft thigh was pressed against mine. "You start this time," she said, leaning close.

"O-okay, s-s-sure!" I stuttered, extremely nervous. I began another tune, this time slow and romantic. Yuri accentuated it with minor chord transitions, giving it a melancholy, heart-yearning tone. We spent hours like that, playing and singing, and Yuri would help me whenever I had trouble with a new chord.

After a long time, I finally got up.

"Ah, I need to use the restroom," I said, placing the guitar down.

"Oh, sure," Yuri said, getting up as well. "Over here." She led me into the hallway, and into the bathroom. After she left, I realized the bath was still wet. She probably took a shower earlier, before I came… I gulped hard. Yuri… was here… taking… a shower… Ahhhh what am I thinking about? Suddenly, a white piece of cloth caught my eye, hanging near the shower.

It was a bra and a pair of panties.

My heart began beating overtime. No, no, no! I have to get out of here before something happens! I quickly did my business and ran out the door, not looking back.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa!" I did not notice the Yuri standing right outside the door, and crashed straight into her. We toppled to the floor together, and I quickly tried to cushion her fall by wrapping my limbs around her body. I caught her head with my hands, and when we hit the floor, my face was inches from hers.

Our eyes looked right into each other's, and I could feel her sharp breath upon my cheeks.

"N-Nozomu…" Yuri whispered, blushing. I realized that my legs had straddled her torso, and my body was pressed up against hers. I could feel the curves and soft skin beneath me, her chest heaving up and down in nervousness. Her thin shorts felt nonexistent underneath my weight.

"U-uhhh…" We were both in shock, but did not move a muscle. The tenseness in my chest had reached a breaking point.

"Yuri! S-s-sorrryyyyyyy!" I quickly tried to get off of her, but she stopped me by holding my hips down. "W-what? Y-Yuri?!"

"Nozomyyy… That actually… feels… kinda good…" She said, dragging out her words, thick as honey.

"Good? It feels good?" I felt the blood pounding in my head, as my body was planted even more securely onto Yuri's.

"Well, yeah… I wouldn't… mind… if we stayed like this… a little longer…"

I had broken out into a sweat, and she had as well. What should I do? Does she… want….

Suddenly, Yuri started crying.

"Yuri!?" Tears began to bubble out of her eyes, and she sobbed. "What? Yuri!" I quickly got off of her, and helped her to sit up with her back against the wall. "Yuri! What's wrong?"

"I-I…" Yuri wiped her eyes, beginning to finger her wrist. "I don't… want… to remember…."

My eyes widened as I felt a heavy weight upon my heart. Why is she touching her wrist? No, no, no! What's going on?!

"Yuri!"


End file.
